


Escaping Imprisonment

by KibaSin



Series: Perfection [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mild Language, On Hold, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibaSin/pseuds/KibaSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Sequel to Perfection] Kagome's life, after being set free of her imprisonment, has become perfect. Even when she has many responsibilities her life seems perfect. When a new evil rises, Kagome must fight it, or face being locked away once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth to a Prince

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Inuyasha. I never have, and never will. There is really no reason to go around saying I do, since I don't. In fact, I only own a few things that are my own. Everything else belongs to someone else... unless I wrote it. Like this fanfiction!

_**Rating:**  M/NC-17_

* * *

**Note:** This is an older story, and a sequel to an even  _older_ story. It is currently unfinished due to my fandom hopping.

* * *

 

Five Months. That was all it took before she finally began the birthing process. According to the midwife she was a week early, so the process should take a bit longer then usual depending on how the child decided to enter the world. Still, the youkai child inside her womb was larger then usual, telling them that they'd been keeping it healthy. Because of this, the pain he brought to his mate, by merely planting the seed of life within her womb until he smelt them joining with her own, was greater then he thought any demoness would be able to take. She had been in there for nearly three hours, though, continuing to try and push the child into the world.

Her howls nearly brought tears to his demonic eyes, yet he held them in, telling himself a taiyoukai does not cry. He would cry for nothing, not even the pain that wrenched through his mate's body because of him. It had been mainly instincts, though, when he continued to mate with his precious Kagome until he smelt the joining of their... love. He had not thought this much pain would be brought upon her during the birthing of his child, and now he almost wished he had held back his instincts, and not created the child with her. Then he would not have had to sit there, listening to his mate's whining, and howls of pain as she bitched out the midwife, or cried for death to take her so the pain would go away.

It nearly broke his heart to know that his sweet little Kagome wished to die. She wanted death to come upon her, yet... she continued to cry for the child to come before it happened. She did not wish to risk the child's life, yet she wanted to die herself. His heart felt like it was being ripped apart with each sob she gave, or every time his nose picked up the sweat, and tears she continued to produce.

The lump in his throat seemed to grow when she gave another cry. He heard the furs they'd placed around her, before they shooed him from the room, shift, telling him that she'd moved. Her sudden howl told him that her pain had increased, placing more then any female should have to go through upon her. Yet she continued to try and bring the child into the world, crying for it to be over so she could go onto the next world. So she could cross the bridge to death and wait for him in the next life.

Youkai lived close to forever, though. He could not go on without her. He did not care if the child was born, if his dear mate died... he would not be able to go on. Even though he'd promised, that if he ever mated with another when she left the world, he'd never forget her. If she died, though, he would never mate with another female. His perfect little Kagome was all he needed... all he wanted. True, as Lord of the Western Lands, Prince of Dogs, King of the Palace Moon, he could have any female he desired, but none could ever be as desired as his Kagome.

Should his precious Kagome die... he would wait until his child was ready, and then let the child have the honor of killing him. If Kagome died, then he would raise the child as his father raised him, which would make the child want power, and to one day face him. True, the child would be different then himself, but if he raised it the exact way he was raised, it would want these things. However, he would not rut with a ningen hime like his father had, nor would he try to protect the child produced from the joining. No. He would do as his father had not, and live. He would live so he could train the child to be stronger then himself, so that when it took up the rite to strip him of the Western Lands, he would call upon it to kill him and allow him peace with his mate.

Unlike his father he would never create a hanyou, which would release him of the fear that one of his enemies would see him as weak and call him out. He would not die trying to protect the child, nor his honor, and he would not force his first child into taking over the Western Lands before it was ready. True, he had been ready, and he was sure his pup would be, but... it was still hard to know that your father died to save the honor he had, to save a child that should never have been born, or to seal another youkai away, and left you to face all the troubles of running a large piece of land by yourself. Without anyone to help you when you feared you would completely destroy the lands.

Once more, Kagome whined loud enough for the entire Palace Moon to hear. It crashed down on his heart like a wave, but also pierced his ears worse then anything had in years. More like centuries. He had the urge to go to her, but knew that he could not. The room in which was woman gave birth was not a place for men. It was said to be bad luck should a male be present while his mate pushed a pup from between her legs. Really, he did not understand that, since he'd seen the sex between his mate's legs many times, yet they did not wish him to see a pup pushed from the walls that clenched him during pleasure. If this continued for too much longer, however, he did not care about bad luck, or anything the midwife said, he was going to be at his mate's side.

If his Kagome needed him, he would be there. No one would stop him. He was lord! He said if he could be in the birthing room while his mate brought a child into the world. His word was law, and no one would go against it. If his Kagome called out his name even once, he was going into that room, and staying by her side. No youkai midwife would stop him. No miko could stop him! He would help his mate through this if she needed him.

Trying to block the sound of her cries from his ears, he tilted his head against the wall next to the door. He'd slid to the floor long ago, trying to  _possibly_  stop his mate's discomfort by putting himself into a mediation state to calm his mind. However, even their link, formed by their mating marks, could not help his mate. All it did was put him into a tenser situation, because while mediating he could  _feel_  his mate's pain more then before. He'd given up after that.

Sometimes he wondered if getting her pregnant in her puberty years was the best idea. She was so much younger then himself, which in ningen eyes would have been disgusting, but since they were youkai it was natural. However, since she was going through her puberty years for over fifty or so more summers, it only made her pregnancy worse. He'd often been told by the other lords', the ones with pups' already born, that he was going to have a very emotional mate. However, they had all gotten their mate's pregnant long after her puberty, so they did not have to deal with the double time. Sometimes he would wake up to her crying, and when he asked her what was wrong, she would tell him that he didn't love her, or something utterly ridiculous. When he tried to prove his love to her through actions of pleasure she'd only cry harder, telling him that he was only trying to use her for his own bodily pleasures. Though it was not true, he often had to sooth his mate through soft kisses, and tender embraces while they were alone. Which usually caused her sudden outlets during the night; something about him not giving her enough attention because he did not want others to know of his love. That he wanted another mate, and would merely leave her to rot in her grave after he killed her once the pup was born. This, too, was not true, but his mate got so emotional that his beast would end up in such a panic that it would begin letting tears flow from his eyes when he tried everything to stop them. He would end up in such a daze that his mate would have to comfort him in return, which, amazingly, stopped her own sudden outburst. During her pregnancy he went through many things that the other lords' and ladies would probably laugh at, yet it only brought him closer to his mate.

This was probably the main reason why he wished to be at her side when she gave birth to their first child. That stupid midwife wouldn't allow him in the room, though. He was afraid that if he tried once more the midwife would take his nose off. She was a vicious one, who was currently asking his mate to push, but only got a gurgled response.

His mate was probably flooding with tears by now. He'd gotten to know her during the last five months, even though... their mating had been sudden. Usually it took a decade to court a female into mating, yet it only took her a few nights... perhaps a week before he got her into his bed. They'd been stricken by love when they first met, which caused their mating to be quick. Even now he wished he'd gotten to know his mate better before he jumped onto the fully mated ship. Then he wouldn't have gone into those states where he did not know how to react when his mate went over the edge. He could handle her anger, but he could not handle her sadness. Even after so many nights of sitting in the garden together, speaking of many things, he could not understand his mate's ningen like actions. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought she was ningen herself, yet he knew she was not.

Still, it was what made his beautiful Kagome, Kagome. It was what made her his perfect mate. Her scent, now heavy with the smell of child, still smelled perfect to his nose. He often thought he could open his mouth and taste it at night, while trying to force his easily excited body into sleep. Her scent, of moonflowers after a thunderstorm, often caused him to rise on occasions where his cock needed to be down. Still, her scent was so lovely that he wanted to taste it, and on a few nights he almost thought he had. Her scent, her beauty, and her mind were some of the many things that got him through the hard times, even when she was trying to get him to prove his love.

He'd still never understand why a female wanted to constantly be told she was loved. Kagome, while the pup was still so small within her womb you could not see the slow changes, would sit on his stomach after mating and beg him to admit his affections. Afterward her eyes would twinkle, and he could not help but answer, as long as she continued to gaze down at him with that lovely expression. As long as she continued to beg him, and her eyes never let go of the light they suddenly held, he would continue to tell her he loved her, until finally he could not take it any longer and showed her with his body. Though he did not understand why a female constantly needed to be reassured of a males' love, or merely even their mild affection, he told Kagome often. As long as it made her happy, he would forever tell her. Even long after they burned her remains, and he waited for death to take him, he would sit beside the grave and tell her of his love. Tell her that no one would ever take her place, and that he would join her as soon as he could.

The door opened, and he looked over to see the assistant running down the hall, two bowls in her hands. She called for another woman, before telling her to fill one bowl with cold water, and to heat the water in the other bowl before bringing it to the room. After the other woman left, she hitched up her kimono and raced back into the room, slamming the door behind her. However, even the protection of the door could not block out the sudden howl of pain his mate gave off.

She was crying, once again, he could tell. Her breathing had turned to sobs, and he had to bite his lip to stop himself from racing into the room and trying to take the pain from her. He was pretty sure that reaching up inside of her, like he'd done so many times before, and yanking the pup out would not be a good thing. It would probably put his mate in more pain then she was already experiencing. Plus, his claws would cut up her insides, which if he was correct could kill her because even the best healing miko could not close an internal wound.

His claws sank into the stone floor, leaving five thin indents behind when he finally pulled them out of the stone. The holes were filled with a green looking liquid, which began melting through the stone, and would probably continue until it hit the dirt. If the Dakkasou went through someone's head once it sank through the second floor, then it was their fault for being there at the time. He was going through enough hell just by hearing his mate's screams, but he was also going through his own wrenching pain as the birthing continued.

The mating bond continued to link them together, which pulsed pain through his body. Not just his body, just mainly his cock, since that was mainly where Kagome's pain was currently. He was sure, from what he smelled, that birthing fluids were beginning to flow from his mate's body.

It was the next sound his mate gave off that had him on his feet. The roar must have traveled clear over to the Eastern Lands, but he did not care. All he cared about was helping his mate, since he heard his name whispered at the end. The roar had been so loud that Kagome probably tore her throat from the inside. It would heal within a day or so, but she could not continue this way. She needed something, and he was going to try and give it to her.

The pain he felt would have killed any lesser youkai, yet his mate continued to hang onto life. She continued to try and push the pup into the world, while trying to block out the pain by... giving it to him. Most likely for his sin of getting her pregnant in the first place, Kagome was very forgiving, but when the birthing began he'd heard many things. Things that hinted that he'd never get her pregnant again unless he wished for an early death. Things that told him should she survive this he wasn't going to get any for a long time. Which was all right with him, since most inuyoukai females' needed at least three weeks to recover after the birthing. She'd need a while to recover, but after that he would rule her body once more, showing her that sex was a wonderful thing.

His fingers merely pushed on the door and it went flying open. He paid no attention as it hit the wall, nor did he pay any attention as the midwife tried to shoo him from the room once more. His attention was completely on his mate, who'd been propped up on some pillows, while her legs were spread wider then he'd ever tried to get them. His thoughts did not go down that road, however, as he went to kneel at her left side. She was now gazing up at him with her pain-clouded eyes, her clawed hand coming up to wrap around the silk sleeve of his white kimono.

She whined, her body tensing under the sudden contraction. Her grip on his sleeve slip the material apart, but he didn't mind, as he reached down. His hand gently came down to caress the silver strip on her cheek, while his other rested gently on her stomach. He could feel the pup moving inside her, and began rubbing circles on her stomach, listening as her whimpers became softer while she continued to try and birth the pup within her body.

"Milord," the midwife cried, "you should not be here. You must leave! A woman's pain should not be seen by a man, since it is her only moment of weakness."

His beast begged him to stay, but his mind knew the midwife was right. He should not be here to see his pup's birth. It would only embarrass his mate until she could no longer think about anything except trying to make him leave. She might lose the pup that way, and though he did not wish it, he would leave. So, he stood, but before he could stand to full height a hand grabbed his haori sleeve once more.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, her voice small. "Don't leave me, Sesshoumaru. Please don't leave me." She went into tears again, the small crystal like streams coursing down her cheeks, as she begged him to stay with her. She didn't care what her midwife thought she needed Sesshoumaru's support. She felt like she was going to die if he wasn't there.

The midwife, Suki, sighed, watching as Lord Sesshoumaru knelt down beside his mate once more. His hand began rubbing at her stomach, and though she didn't like it, she knew it would help this birth. When a pup became restless it was the male who soothed it, which was why the female was at such a loss during pregnancies. The birthing usually went well as long as the male was close by, but Lady Kagome would need Lord Sesshoumaru inside the room. Even as her face lit up with a soft blush, which proved her embarrassment of being weak, she gripped Lord Sesshoumaru's hand like a lifeline.

"Shh, Kagome, shh," Sesshoumaru whispered. He once again began running his thumb over the silver marking on her cheek, and smiled down at her sweaty exterior. It was only a small smile, but it proved that he would stay with her. Plus, his reward was a large fanged grin from his mate, who appeared to have calmed some with his presence.

"Here, milord." Sesshoumaru looked up to find a hand holding a wet cloth out to him. He nodded, taking the wet cloth from the young assistant, who was someday going to follow in the midwife's footsteps, before looking back down at his mate. Gently he dabbed her forehead with the cold rag, and felt her begin purring against his touch, rubbing her head closer to his hand. This made his smile grow a bit, since it was obvious she was in great pain, yet she continued to try and be affectionate.

It warmed his heart. His little butterfly was like a light to the darkness. She would always be able to pull him from the darkness dwelling deep inside his soul. Her mere presence seemed to do wonders for him, yet the inner light she radiated made his own inner youkai flutter with joy. It was like she was the only candlelight in one locked room, the same room that you felt like you could never get out of, but once you found that little candle you could fight off the darkness around you. Kagome would not let even this pain she was feeling fight off her kind nature, nor the affection she showed throughout each day and night.

Settling the cloth on her forehead, Sesshoumaru once more began caressing the soft silver marking on her cheek. He could feel her silent purr, which stopped when she gave another scream, the midwife yelling for her to push once more. As he watched, he took notice that Suki was now settled between Kagome's legs, pushing her knees into a better position, before saying something about nearly there. He was not quite sure what was happening, but after a few minutes, and finally something about the head, he began rubbing soothing circles over Kagome's stomach once more.

Kagome breathed in deeply, trying to maintain her breathing like Suki had told her to. However, she couldn't breath through her mouth any longer, it hurt too much, so she sucked in large amounts of air through her nose. Her attention turned toward her mate when he placed his cheek to her own, hunching his body over at an odd angle, before letting out a purr of satisfaction. Though she didn't know what it was for, she nuzzled into his cheek with her own, trying to let out her own purr. However, after a while he began focusing on her breathing again, and forgot about the growl of content. He was making enough noise for them both, anyway, so why should she try.

"Your almost there, milady," Suki said, giving the couple a smile. She grinned a little as Sesshoumaru's knees slid further on the stone floor, bending him more onto the pillows surrounding his mate then his own legs. However, he did not seem to notice, so she didn't think about telling him. At the moment she was just glad he hadn't decided to put on his armor and go on portal like he'd wanted to. His mate might have died before he could return from checking the entire Western Lands.

Kagome nodded, gasping for air. Her entire lower body was on fire suddenly, and she felt like something huge was being forced out of her body. On instinct she pushed again, and felt the pain subside for a moment before it came back, Suki yelling for another cloth to place the new pup in. It was then her entire body was taken by another dose of pain, and she pushed against it, feeling the new life burst through her skin and out of her body.

Suki helped, of course, by gripping the pup and gently coaxing him out before Lady Kagome could feel too much pain. However, it didn't seem to work fast enough, because the Lady of the West pushed a few more times then she thought she would. Lady Kagome was mainly relying on instincts, but they were good, since the pup came smoothly afterward, sliding from her body with a single push, and a bit of pulling from her. Then, without much warning, her hand was on the pup's back, cradling the new babe before it let out a gurgled wail.

Without much thinking she flipped the pup over and patted its back with a few forceful swats, before hearing it cough. Once satisfied the pup would no choke on its mother's fluids, she cradled it against her chest once more, waiting for the cloth to be brought to her, which only took a moment or two. Once she had it, she asked if the warm water was ready, and sent her assistant to see, before beginning to wipe the young one.

"You did very well, milady," Suki said. She noticed that Sesshoumaru had moved some of the pillows in record time, before settling himself next to his mate, holding her exhausted body close to his own. Though she normally would have shouted for him to leave, like she'd done so many others, she allowed him to stay, while tending to the child once more.

She cut the cord connecting him to his mother, before tying it at the end with a piece of cord she carried, as her assistant, Yue, came into the room, a bowl under each arm. After watching her assistant nearly drop both, she scowled, and placed the child in Yue's care while she got rid of the after birth. Being a youkai, she merely used demonic speed, and got the job done as quickly as she could, before allowing Lady Kagome's natural healing abilities to begin healing her tired body.

"Suki," Yue said, as she came closer, "isn't he cute?"

"He?" Suki asked. She hadn't really looked, but from the scent she was pretty sure it was a male. She'd birthed so many pups', though, that her nose was beginning to go out on her. After all, she was the one who had to sit between a female's legs and continuously sniff at the fluid the female produced, right before blood and even more birthing liquid came bursting from the female, along with the pup. Her nose wasn't as good as it used to be.

Yue, who'd cleansed the child in warm water, cleaning him of everything that once clung to his skin, nodded in excitement. "Hai, Suki. Look!" she said, her voice soft so she wouldn't bother the Lady of the West, or Lord Sesshoumaru. She glanced down at the pup once more, taking in the silver strips on its cheeks, and the crescent moon upon its forehead. The male's hair would resemble his father's in color, but his mother's from the way it was flowing from his head. Thick and wavy, unlike his father's thin and straight. The soft golden eyes that stared up at her were flecked with small bits of blue, which were so small you had to look extremely close to see them.

Indeed, glancing between the pups' wiggling legs, she found a penis. That, along with the scent, proved the pup to be male, though it was obvious. She smiled, reaching out to take the child, before lifting him into her arms. The pup would still need a name. That she knew.

Sesshoumaru sighed in relief, listening as his mate's heartbeat began to slow. However, before she could be coaxed into the land of dreams, a pair of wrapped feet came into view. He glanced up, which moved his cheek away from his mate's, which caused her to look up. He watched as Suki covered the pup further in her arms with the cloth around it, before coming closer to them. He would have growled, since his mate was in such a weakened state, but knew that this woman was here to help Kagome. So he swashed his instincts, and allowed her to come forward.

Suki knelt beside them, gently offering the pup within her arms to Lady Kagome, as the tired demoness reached out to take him. She smiled again, as Lady Kagome gently brought the pup to her chest, staring down into its chubby little face. She watched as Sesshoumaru's hand came up, and began counting each finger, as Kagome counted toes, while they growled. A simple ritual to tell the pup that they were his parents, and that they were they ones who would take care of him. It was still beautiful to see, though, as Sesshoumaru rose up only to bend over the pup and gently rub his cheek to the small cheek of his son. Kagome, meanwhile, rubbed the back of her hand against the other cheek, growling the same song her mate was, while the pup let out a series of his own little growls.

Once they were finished, though, Suki watched as Sesshoumaru covered the pup once more. As any protective male, he pulled one of the furs toward them, covering their bodies so not only his new pup could sleep, but also his tired mate. However, she still had one question, so she could go out and tell everyone that the Western Lands had a new prince. "What shall you name him, Lord Sesshoumaru?" she whispered, trying not to disturb their moment.

The soft voice that replied was Kagome's. "He will be named Ryo." The statement was final, even though she felt her mate glare down at her for a moment. "After my grandfather."

Sesshoumaru sighed, allowing the pup to grasp his clawed fingers between his own, only to watch as the pup popped them into his small mouth. Though he wished his mate would have let him answer, since they'd discussed this many times, he was not displeased with the name. It would be a great honor for the pup to be named after Kagome's grandfather, who, surprisingly, he'd heard of. He had not even known the old inu was related to Kagome, yet he was. "He shall be named Ryo," he repeated, placing his face down on Kagome's shoulder.

Suki bowed, saying, "As you wish milord. I shall inform the castle, and the other lords' that the Western Lands now has a new prince."

With that she left the couple inside the room, their future with their new pup seeming bright, as they cuddled to one another. She left them to go to the next youkai family who needed her, since she usually did not stay long in one place. Still, she glanced back once more before leaving completely, and wished them the best of luck, as she did with each family. It was the least she could do.


	2. Life in a Village

Kikyo lifted the bag of rice onto her shoulder easily, before moving for another one. The ningen woman helping her lifted it as high as she could, as Kikyo leaned down so she could place it onto her shoulder. Though she hated to work, she'd learned over the last five months that you either work, or you're thrown out of the village without second thought. She'd only come back because Inuyasha had threatened to send her back to her mother, who'd she'd heard mated with Rune, the youkai who used to ask for Kagome's hand almost daily - yet, she knew this was probably just a rumor, since her mother had told her once that she'd never mate another male, because Bankotsu was her one true love. She'd never understood why her mother didn't give Kagome to the guard, since every time she saw the guard looking toward her sister he had that dreamy, lovesick look.

 

 

 

Now, five months after her sister had nearly been given to Naraku, she couldn't find anything that really sent her wrath toward her younger sister. She'd always been jealous, simply because her sister was born with all the beauty, natural grace, and an air that brought men running toward her for no reason. They didn't even have to know her, yet they'd be drawn to her. Even when she'd follow the cloaked girl to the Village of High Stone, males she paid no attention to pursued her, instead she'd merely walking into the hut of her friends. She would have used that power, and crushed many males' hearts' in her palm, never once giving them what the wanted. Her sister had always been a little naive, but she was now mated, while she, Kikyo, was not.

 

 

 

Kagome now lived in the Palace Moon, while, though, she'd wished to travel - which she had with Fusha, right before she killed the bitch for wanting to go after her sister - she hated to work, which she was currently forced to do. Well, she wasn't forced, but she knew that Inuyasha would send her straight back to her boring life in the estates if she didn't work for a living. Still, even though she had wished to see the world, and things, she wasn't doing that, and she'd trade this up for a life with Lord Sesshoumaru at the Palace Moon anytime if Kagome asked her to.

 

 

 

She hadn't actually noticed that she loved her sister more then life until after she ran away from their home, the estate. After that, she'd found her love for her sister, and being away from her for so long... her love only grew. She was also sure it had to do with the pulse that continued to wrench through her beast, which came into her body in the end. At first she'd thought it was just something her beast was doing to annoy her, but know she knew otherwise.

 

 

 

She knew what the pulse meant, and was going to do as it told her once she was finished. However, in the village you did your job, thinking of the village, before you did your own thing. It was the way things worked, since the village was more important then one life. True, she protected the village with her youkai strength, and abilities, but she was merely one life that would one day be released from this world and join the next.

 

 

 

For the last five months there had only been ten, maybe twelve youkai attacks to the village. Of course, they had all been either lesser youkai, who merely wished to slaughter, or a weak youkai, who could barely use the brain inside its head. She'd easily killed them, before disposing of the carcass afterward, which the villagers seemed pleased for. Usually they had to bury the dead body, and have the miko bless it, but since she was there the miko merely needed to help the villagers hurt in the attack, while she, Kikyo, took care of the rest. Yes, the miko still performed a small ritual so the angered soul of the beast did not return to haunt them in the future, but after that, Kikyo merely used her Dakkasou to melt it down back into the earth. Much like she'd done with Fusha.

 

 

 

That dumb bitch had thought she could merely walk back to the Palace Moon, kill her little sister, and take back the place her sister began filling in Lord Sesshoumaru's life. All because in Sesshoumaru's younger years, from what she presumed, - besides the letters Kagome'd sent about it - Fusha had made some type of mistake, and was thrown out of Sesshoumaru'd bed. She'd been right, since she'd asked Kagome about it in a letter, and Kagome replied: ' _According to Sesshoumaru, Fusha had once been his lover. I, myself, was angry with this, since I was not sure when this happened, until he told me it was when he was young, and stupid. He'd thought Fusha might be a good mate for him, but the baka decided that having two lovers was better then one. While Sesshoumaru was away, from what he told me, she would sleep with another soldier for her pleasure, and join him in bed when he returned. Once Sesshoumaru found them together, his opinion went downward when it came to mating her, and he killed her secret lover, before banning her from his bed. He told me that he gave her the choice of either staying far away from his bed, which she hadn't actually done, since she's been trying to get back in for years, or death. Apparently, he gave these options to her because she was a good soldier, but a bad person to spend your life with..._ ' Kikyo, realizing after Kagome left the estates, killed the bitch for thinking she could ever kill her younger sister. If anyone would have that pleasure, it would be her, because they were of blood.

 

 

 

However, if she challenged Kagome to a duel to the death, Kagome would probably kill her. True, her sister would probably be in tears because she had to kill her own flesh and blood, but she would do it. Her youkai would demand it, and though she did not wish to, Kagome would. Of course, she, Kikyo, might be able to defeat her, but that chance was only slightly. This was because unlike her, Kagome was brought up a son would have been. Bankotsu, their father, had wanted to give Kagome the best life, before taking her to Lord Sesshoumaru to see if he would take her. Their father had wanted Kagome to be not only beautiful, like many other youkai females' were, but to also be intelligent, which meant giving her the education a son was given. He'd also wanted her to be strong, and graceful in battle, which most youkai were merely born with - Kagome had been - but he'd given her the training he would have given any of his sons' if he ever had any. Their father died, though, before Kagome's training was finished, so his sensei began, by taking over in his place...

 

 

 

Their mother, Yukena, had never known of this, but she had. She'd never told her mother, because it was what their father had wanted, and to go against that would dishonor his name, and their line. Still, it was just another reason why the jealousy of her sister continued to grow. Kagome, beautiful, graceful, intelligent, and cunning, was brought up like a son, while she, Kikyo, natural grace, some intelligence, resourcefulness, and some natural beauty, was brought up like a daughter. Being the oldest, she'd always thought she'd be brought up as the son, since  **she**  would have taken over the estates when both her parents died, but no. Their father, Bankotsu, had seen the jewel Kagome was, and decided that she would have the best life, unlike any other women of their time.

 

 

 

At the time, she had not thought it fair... but then again, it was. She knew that now. Though she was brought up like a daughter, she got to experience more of the feminine things of life then Kagome had. She got to merely walk around, learning how to embroider, walk, eat, be submissive to a male, how to please a man in the bedroom, and merely do her own thing during the day. Not Kagome, no. Kagome could sit by the pond and dangle her feet in when she  _made_  time for it, but other then that her day was packed full of studying, politics, training, - which made the whole submissive thing fly out the castle window � and then she had to learn all the things her mother was teaching her from another woman, because her mother would have nothing to do with her.

 

 

 

In fact, she'd been around eight summers when Kagome was born, which was amazing, since usually youkai did not have more then one child every decade. It had something to do with how long their lives where, so fewer children were born. Kagome had been, though; like a miracle, really. It might have been because an inuyoukai male can sniff out when the female was fertile, and when their fluids joined together, or it might have been because the kamis' were smiling down on their family. That was, until, she heard that her mother had nearly killed her sister, but her father had walked in time. She hadn't known why her mother would want to kill her sibling, until she remembered how many times her mother told her she was the most beautiful child she could ever have... while looking into her sister's face.

 

 

 

She'd wanted to kill the newly birthed pup. Her father, Bankotsu, however, had taken the child, and instead of letting her mother feed her, he found another female, a servant who'd lost her own pup, to breast feed her until she was old enough to eat on her own. He'd known how her mother was currently reacting to the pup, since she hadn't wanted anyone to outrank her first baby girl, but her second pup did. So, for the first seven summers of her life, he protected her, while teaching her everything a son should know, while another female, kinder and gentler then her mother, taught her how to be a woman around others.

 

 

 

Of course, that never stopped Kagome from showing her stubborn side. It was because from birth, until her third summer, she was taught how to be a young male pup. Then after her third summer, she began learning how to also be a female, which in the end, made her perfect. Her kind nature, and stubborn ways, only increased after their father's death, because she knew that in order to survive within their home, she had to act like both sexes. Around her mother she had to act like a polite woman, but around a male who wanted her, she had to act like a stubborn ox, who did not give in. In the end, it was what made every male want her, and in the end that was what made her, Kikyo, not only jealous, but also grow to love her.

 

 

 

She was her sister, so it was... only natural that feelings of affection would grow between them without realization of it. Summers before now, she would have laughed in your face if you told her she'd ever grow to love her younger, perfect sister, but now, she would agree. She knew, because she could feel it. She knew, because right now she was having that feeling that told her to go to her sister, and meet the new addition to the family.

 

 

 

Kikyo hadn't even realized she was walking, but she was. The bags of rice were hanging over her shoulders, and down her back, while she followed the woman who'd asked for her help. Since she'd finished with her own morning activities, and chores, she'd told the woman she'd help her, since the woman's family had barely any food inside their home. So, they had went to the market, where the woman bought five bags, and now she was carrying two on each shoulder, while the ningen woman carried one in front of growing hump.

 

 

 

She could smell it better then see it, which was one of the reasons she'd decided to help the woman. She'd smelled the scent of pup within the woman's own slightly filthy scent, which was why she'd nodded when she asked. Ningen, with their short lives, had many children within a few years, which she'd always thought was hard on the body. Then again, ningen came in all shapes and sizes, while youkai were forever beautiful. Of course, not all youkai were beautiful, but the ones that were stayed that way, and passed it on to their few children. Ningen could be born looking very different from their parents, while youkai took on most of the traits of their parents, and once in a while their grandparents.

 

 

 

After birthing a pup, youkai went back to their old bodies, which were usually slim, and gentle looking, while ningen took on some of the extra fat, unless they decided to work it off. For youkai it was natural, which was why she was sure once she got to her sister, she would not only have the glow her mother had after giving birth to Kagome, but also have the figure she had when she left.

 

 

 

"Thank you so much, Kikyo-sama," the ningen woman said, looking up toward her demon companion. "I am truly grateful that you would help me with this minor task. After the death of my son last year, it had been harder to do things like this. Especially now, with Sai dead, and his next child growing within me."

 

 

 

Kikyo nodded, watching a group of ningen children wave toward her. She nodded toward them, before turning her attention back to the woman. "It must have been hard losing your husband, and son in the same year. I'm sure you and your daughter have had to make many sacrifices for it," she said, dipping her head in respect. Since youkai seemed to age slower then ningen, the woman would have looked like her senior, but she knew that the ningen woman was about a half a summer younger then herself. All the hard work the woman did, however, made her look much older then she was.

 

 

 

"Hai, I'm afraid we have," the woman said, swinging the rice bag higher up into her arms. The end of the bag only slumped forward away from her body, making her lean back a little. "Without a man around, it has been much harder then ever. I'm glad that everyone has helped out, though. Especially you, Kikyo-sama, since I'm sure you know, but everyone thought you wouldn't have made it this long."

 

 

 

"I would have agreed with them," Kikyo gave a short laugh, before turning her head toward the sky. Her eyes took in the huge expanse of blue, as she nodded to herself. "Hai, I would have agreed, since I have not had to do much work throughout my summers of life," she continued.

 

 

 

"That would only seem like the natural thing in my eyes," the woman replied, "Youkai live so long. It would seem strange if they began working as soon as they were only ten summers, or so. Maybe a hundred, but never as fast as you have."

 

 

 

Kikyo shook her head, eyeing the woman, "Iie... that's not entirely true."

 

 

 

"Why do you say that?" the woman asked. "I would have thought you'd agree with that."

 

 

 

"My younger sister, Kagome," Kikyo replied.

 

 

 

The woman nodded, "Ah... hai, people say you speak much of her. Still, you lived in an estate with many servants, didn't you? Surely, yours and her lives wouldn't have been that hard so far."

 

 

 

Kikyo once more shook her head to disagree, "Iie, once more you are wrong, I'm afraid. Everyday of my sister's life, since she was but seven summers, has probably felt like a test, or assignment to her. She never let that get her down, but everyday she had to fight to stay alive..."

 

 

 

The woman gasped, "Wouldn't your parents have stopped that?"

 

 

 

"It was the year my father died," Kikyo said, gazing up toward the sky once more. "The year my mother took over everything."

 

 

 

"Oh," the woman seemed to understand, now. "I see."

 

 

 

 _Iie_ , Kikyo thought,  _no one can see. No one will know what its like to live the life Kagome has. No one grew up thinking they were loved, yet knew deep down they were being shunned by not only their mother, but their only sibling, as well. Then, at such a young age, found out that they'd have to hide not only their face, but also their personality, all because of a mother's jealous rage..._ However, Kikyo merely nodded, not wishing to offend the woman. Perhaps she did know, in some strange ningen way.

 

 

 

The woman bowed her head, looking down at the bag she carried, before saying, "Tell me of your sister, Kikyo-sama. What is she like?" She stopped, before saying, "If you don't mind telling me, that is. I do not wish--"

 

 

 

Kikyo shook her head to silence her, before turning her dark blue eyes toward the ningen woman once more. "Onegai, call me Kikyo. I have not earned the right to be called, 'lady'."

 

 

 

The ningen nodded, saying, "Of course, Kikyo."

 

 

 

"Now, tell me your name," Kikyo said, the tone of her voice gentle, instead of commanding.

 

 

 

The woman laughed a little, before saying, "You do not know, Kikyo?"

 

 

 

"Iie, I have been thinking too much to have heard it," Kikyo said, giving her own little laugh. She didn't want to offend the woman by not knowing her name because she was too much into her own thoughts.

 

 

 

"My name is Akari, Kikyo," Akari laughed, showing off her white teeth.

 

 

 

"Very well, Akari," Kikyo said. She continued to walk forward, knowing that from the speed of the ningen woman they'd be at her hut soon, so she'd have to hurry with her story. However, they still had a little time, since the woman did not travel that quickly. "My sister would know be known as Lady Kagome, Lady of the Western Lands."

 

 

 

Akari gasped, before saying, "That must be a great honor to your family. It must be hard on her, though. I've heard that Lord Sesshoumaru is a very cold youkai, and slaughters anyone who dares stay in front of his path when he tells them to move."

 

 

 

"It is a great honor. However, Sesshoumaru, or Lord Sesshoumaru to anyone outside the family, had been changing from the last time I saw him. I, myself, had heard that he was cold, and distance, yet he looked at my sister with such, what I suspect has grown into love. However, my sister has had that affect on men for many years, even when but a small child. Back then, though, she did not create lust, but merely softened the hearts of anyone who came near her," Kikyo said, her voice showing her new fondest of her younger sister.

 

 

 

"Your sister, Kagome-sama, sounds very special, Kikyo," Akari said. She wondered what the Lady of the West looked like, since it had spread over the lands that Lord Sesshoumaru had finally taken a mate, but they had not known that mate was the younger sister to the same Kikyo in their village.

 

 

 

"She is," Kikyo replied, "for not many youkai children are birthed into a family line. True, some youkai families have many children at one time, but inuyoukai, like myself, only have one, to three pups' at a time, every ten to twenty summers. It depends on the female, mostly, since a male can rut with her all he wants. However, my sister was born before a decade had passed after I, myself, was born. It was a very special occasion for my family... except my mother."

 

 

 

Akari nodded, saying, "Your mother did not like her, did she?"

 

 

 

"My mother, Lady Yukena, grew to love her in her own little way, but it was always covered by jealously. My mother had grown to love me more then life itself, and when she gave birth to such a perfect child, she could not bare it. She'd given birth to something far more beautiful then the first child she'd ever had, and it broke her heart to know she'd have tell me that. So, she shunned Kagome, never wanting anything to do with her... but in a way, she loved her like any mother would," Kikyo said. "I suspected that if Kagome had ever been put into a life and death situation, my mother would have defended her with her life, but... Kagome never was.

 

 

 

"My life was threatened at one time, which was when my mother decided to mate Kagome with an old family enemy. They called him Naraku, but he was merely the spawn of another Naraku, the first I believe, and the one that tried to take the Shikon no Tama at one time. So, my mother decided it was best merely to comply with his wishes, and give him Kagome as his mate... but Kagome would not have it," Kikyo flashed Akari a fanged grin, telling her she was proud of her sister's stubbornness.

 

 

 

"I cannot even come close to how you must have felt, Kikyo, but I feel you must have had it hard when it happened," the ningen nodded in sympathy.

 

 

 

"Hai, it was at that moment I realized I should not be jealous of my sister, but merely except that we are different. She was perfect, while I, the oldest, would not be in her shadow, because that was  **not**  where she wished to put me. Even at a young age, she tried so hard to get me to play games with her, or merely read her a story, yet I would not. She would try so many different things to get me to take her out to the lake, which I never did, or to play one of the many youkai games our father played with her, and I never even tried. When she was younger, she looked up to me, and I never realized it until it was too late. I shunned her, like my mother had done, because I thought when she got older, I would be cast into her shadow and never get out, yet all she wanted was her older, what she thought,  _far_  more beautiful, sister to do things with her. By the time she realized I would not, she stopped asking me things, stopped trying to get me to do  **anything**  with her, and merely stayed close by our father's side, because she knew  _I_  didn't want anything to do with  _her_. The sad thing is, I  **didn't**." Kikyo tilted her head down in shame, knowing that while younger she should have merely grabbed her sister's hand and taken her out to the lake like she wanted. She should have race to the other end of the field, and yelled for her to throw the ball to her... she hadn't done either. Maybe her sister wouldn't have tried to stay away from her so much, and she could have gotten to know her...

 

 

 

Akari moved the bag into a better position, and asked, "What does your sister look like, Kikyo?"

 

 

 

"She is beautiful." Kikyo sighed, knowing it was true, yet still, deep down, wishing it wasn't. "Like her mere nature, she is absolutely lovely. Her eyes are lighter then mine, by far, making them look like your looking into clear blue water, or ice, when she's angered. Her hair is as black as the deepest ocean, with streaks of silver throughout the strands; it shines like the morning sun with one of the healthiest glows you will ever see, and seemed to wave, instead of our family's naturally straight hair. Her skin, which probably has a glow from having life growing within her, is a milky white; pale like myself. Her face is oval-like, with high cheekbones, a pert nose, and delicately shaped lips. She has the silver cheek markings of our family, but I suspect now has the blue crescent moon of the West, instead of the marking our family holds--"

 

 

 

Akari listened with open ears, saddened as she listened to the longing in Kikyo's voice. The youkai female must have been up many nights thinking about how she could change her own face, and body to look like the image she was getting of her sister. Merely from listening to the youkai continue to speak, she got the image of Kikyo staring longingly, both day and night, wishing that she looked, or seemed like her  **younger**  sister, but knew she never could. She could almost understand why Kikyo would think Lady Kagome would want to cast her into the shadows with her mere beauty.

 

 

 

"--Any youkai female would love to tear Kagome apart, and attach her bodily features to themselves," she heard the ningen woman gasp, but continued as if she hadn't noticed. "Kagome is strong, yet delicate looking. Her muscles can easily be seen, yet her skin looks like it has been shaped to perfection around them. She is a tiny bit shorter then myself, but not by much. She has long legs, which I know any male would love to have wrapped around them, and a thin frame. Her breasts are full, probably fitting into any males' hand perfectly, yet... Kagome is stubborn herself.

 

 

 

"Any male, should Sesshoumaru die, would have to fight to even mate Kagome. Unlike myself, Kagome was brought up as a son, and a daughter. She was taught things only a high male youkai noble would know, and things a female should know. Even after our father's death, Kagome spend most of her time inside the library, reading, and studying... doing things even our mother cannot do. Kagome was taught the art of swordsmanship, and hand-to-hand combat. In the end, Kagome appeared perfect...

 

 

 

"Her nature made her so, however. She'd kind, gentle, and loving, like any mother would be, since Kagome was not taught by our mother, but a youkai servant who'd lost her own child soon after its birth. However, Kagome is also strong willed, intelligent, intellectual, and can kick a males' ass," Kikyo smirked.

 

 

 

"She sounds perfect," Akari mumbled.

 

 

 

"She is," Kikyo, replied, her voice just as soft. "I hate to admit it, but Kagome never wanted to be better then me, though she easily could have been... and that tells me she is perfect. She is everything perfection should be. Probably because the kamis' decided to grace her into our family before a decade had passed. That's what I always thought, at least."

 

 

 

Akari nodded, continuing forward. She did not wish to bring more painful memories onto the youkai woman currently helping her with her load. It was merely something Kikyo had decided to do, when she could have said she wanted to do something else, instead. She was grateful for that, and felt she'd stepped over the line a little too far.

 

 

 

A few minutes later, Kikyo dumped the bags of rice onto the floor inside Akari's hut. She was knelt down so the bags didn't break open upon impact, and helped Akari with the bag she held, before bowing to the pregnant woman, and saying, "I wish you luck in the future, Akari. I do hope your luck turns for the better."

 

 

 

"Thank you, Kikyo," Akari replied, turning to call on her daughter. A girl of maybe seven summers, perhaps nine came running into the hut, as Kikyo walked out. They didn't know it, but their luck would only turn worse, before finally the small family finally began having some light shone upon them.

 

 

 

Kikyo heard the little girl talking with her mother, as she moved toward another hut. Her nose picked up the scent of the dusking sun, with a light bit of waterfall underneath it, and knew that Inuyasha was near by. It was strange that she could describe his scent this way, since nothing should be able to smell like dusk, except the sun at that time, or even a running waterfall, yet... Inuyasha smelled of both. His scent was something she was drawn to, since he smelled so much different then her own family. While most of their family members smelled of flowers during a certain time, he smelled of the sun, it was... amazing. The scent was almost as soothing as her sister's was, though, at a younger age she'd never admit that she sat outside her sister's door to calm her body and mind using her scent. When Kagome came to the door, she'd be gone, so she didn't think her sister ever knew.

 

 

 

Though Kagome's moonflowers after a nighttime thunderstorm smelled divine, even to her nose, Inuyasha's was like honey on her tongue. She knew that she, herself, smelled slightly of lilies in the morning sun, but a youkai could not describe their own scent perfectly. Still, even Inuyasha's was better then the scent she thought was her own, since her mother had never told her what she smelled like. Who knew, she might be able to ask Kagome, and get the answer... but she was sure Inuyasha's would be better then any scent she ever smelled.

 

 

 

Especially for a hanyou turned ningen. True, youkai smelled better because they knew bathing was better for the skin, and hair, and took at least two bathes a week, but ningen... Ningen were lucky enough to get three bathes each cycle of the moon. It was enough to make you wrinkle your nose if you hadn't been around them for as long as she'd had, so far. Of course, she knew Kagome'd be able to handle the scent, but that was only because their father taught her that all life was precious.

 

 

 

Probably why Kagome helped that poor kitsune family that lived close to the estates every month. Kagome, on her own, earned money by doing, what seemed, meaningless tasks, to a youkai, but instead of keeping it, she gave it up to those who needed it. Sometimes, when she thought about it, she could have sworn Kagome was a goddess, since only they were supposed to have such kindness.

 

 

 

Moving the door flap aside, Kikyo walked toward the small fire. She instantly saw Inuyasha's form sitting toward the fire, his back to her, using a small stick to turn the flames. His silver hair was unnatural to ningen, but thinking about it, she knew that his hair would never change. He'd told her once that on the night of the new moon, when he was hanyou, his hair would turn black, and his eyes brown, which was strange because after he used the Shikon no Tama to become human his hair and eye color stayed the same as it was when he was hanyou. Shouldn't it have changed to what he looked like on his night of weakness? Then again, she was glad it hadn't, because though he'd probably still smell the same, she couldn't image him without silver hair, and golden eyes.

 

 

 

"Inuyasha-san," she called, not wishing to frighten the poor man. She'd done it many times before, forgetting that he was not hanyou, or youkai - by his hair color, he could be in every right - and merely walk up and sit beside him. He'd nearly had a heart attack the last time she'd briskly walked in front of him, and sat before him. According to him, he'd thought some strange youkai had merely walked in, and had decided to make themselves at home. Of course, this was his hut, but he said she was invited whenever she wanted to come inside, but he needed warning, since he could not sense her there.

 

 

 

He turned his head, smiling a bit, happy to see Kikyo standing there. Inuyasha flashed her a toothy grin, before saying, "Ah, Kikyo-san; have a seat. I'm almost ready to start cooking if you'd like some..." He gave her that forgetful look, before saying, "Oh, that's right, youkai, I forgot. You do not need to eat for probably two more weeks, and when you do you'll want raw meat... I keep forgetting those things. I hope I didn't offend you in any way, Kikyo-san."

 

 

 

"Inuyasha-san," she continued, "I have to return to my sister for a while."

 

 

 

Inuyasha stared back at her for a moment, wondering what she was talking about. Usually Kikyo just did her own thing, but never had she spoken of returning. Perhaps she was beginning to yearn for her sibling. That was something he'd never understand, since he never really got along with his own sibling. Sesshoumaru and him always fought over meaningless things, that was, until he became ningen. He was sure it was different for Kikyo, since brother's fought most of the time, while sister's were supposed to be bonded... weren't they? "What for, Kikyo-san?"

 

 

 

"I feel a new member of the family has finally been born," Kikyo replied.

 

 

 

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in thoughtful, not quite understand what Kikyo was talking about. Why would she leave simply because she  _felt_  something? He didn't understand that, either. "What do you mean, Kikyo-san?" he asked, frowning.

 

 

 

Kikyo gave him a small smile, "Do you have any younger siblings then yourself, Inuyasha-san?"

 

 

 

"Iie, Kikyo-san," he replied, "I do not."

 

 

 

She nodded, before saying, "Then you would have never felt the pulse of life. It burns at first, which tells me the exact moment a new member of the family is born. Then, it continues to annoy you until you either decide to completely ignore the fact that a pup has been brought to life within your line, or you decide to journey to introduce the child into the world, and possibly give it a gift of sentimental value."

 

 

 

"Sentimental?" Inuyasha asked, frowning deeper.

 

 

 

"Something that does not have to cost anything, but means the world to you. Something you would not sell, simply because it might earn you a lot of money. Something like... Tetsusigia," Kikyo replied.

 

 

 

"Oh, I understand," Inuyasha, said. "How long will you be gone?"

 

 

 

"A week or so," Kikyo closed her eyes, bowing her head a little, "Not too long. I will merely welcome the pup to this world, and then return."

 

 

 

Inuyasha nodded, turning his head away. He frowned deeper, not wishing to let the youkai woman out into the forest by herself. He knew she could protect herself, but he did not wish to lose her like he had Mika. His poor miko lover had died because he wasn't there to protect her... though, if he had been there, he probably would have been killed as well. At least then, though, he could have crossed the bridge to heaven with his love, and been happy.

 

 

 

"Inuyasha-san?" Kikyo asked, stretching out in bottom lip in thought.

 

 

 

"Hai?" he replied.

 

 

 

Kikyo sighed, saying, "You should come as well."

 

 

 

Inuyasha looked surprised, glancing back at her, before giving off a curt laugh. "That's a good one, Kikyo-san. Very good joke."

 

 

 

"Was not a joke, Inuyasha-san," Kikyo growled.

 

 

 

Inuyasha shook his head, "Why should I come, Kikyo-san? I cannot feel this pulse you speak of. I will not even seem related to this new pup, since I am no longer hanyou."

 

 

 

"Does not matter," Kikyo replied. "You still have the Western line's blood in your veins. That alone, gives you the right to go."

 

 

 

"Kikyo-san..." Inuyasha began.

 

 

 

Kikyo hardened her voice, "Inuyasha-san. This pup is your nephew, if you will not go willingly, I will carry you."

 

 

 

Inuyasha smirked, thinking,  _that sounds good_. However, he shoved those perverted thoughts away, and nodded. "Very well, Kikyo-san. If you insisted, though, I do not see the reason why I should go. If you believe I should be, though, then I shall come with you."

 

 

 

"Good, Inuyasha-san," Kikyo smirked, "for I would have carried you all the way there. The trip would be a little slower, but at least then we would get faster then your ningen legs can carry you."

 

 

 

Inuyasha gave his best growl, since he could no longer get his vocals to vibrate in such a way. He snapped, "You just wait, Kikyo-baka, I'll run, and get there long before you do."

 

 

 

"I'll look forward to that challenge, Inuyasha-san," Kikyo replied. "Do you wish me to walk, or should I not go until you are halfway there?"

 

 

 

"Run for all I care, Kikyo-baka," Inuyasha growled, "I shall still get there before you."

 

 

 

Kikyo continued to smirk, "I'd like to see you try, Inuyasha-san."

 

 

 

Inuyasha turned away from her, determined to beat her back to the Palace Moon. Besides, he knew this area better then she did. He'd take the shorter route, and even if she used demonic speed, he'd still get there before her. Well, unless she decided to tail him, but he doubted she'd do that, unless she was worried about him getting attacked by random youkai. He'd kick their asses, though, and then he'd prove to her that being ningen was not as hard as it seemed.


	3. Emotional Sickness

A sigh escaped her lips, as she gazed at the form lying next to her. The same male who'd tried many times to get her daughter into his bed; no, not like Naraku, but by asking her for Kagome's hand. She'd refused, since giving her once hated daughter to a guard seemed ridiculous. Now, that same guard was the lord of the estates she controlled, and slept beside her as her first mate had done long ago. Bankotsu would have wanted her to find love once again, though, and she...  _had_ , hadn't she?

 

 

 

Yukena liked to believe she had.

 

 

 

Still, though she didn't like to believe she'd been growing a bond with her youngest daughter for the sixteen summers she'd been alive, she had. She even went into her room after visiting Kikyo's old room, and sniffing for her scent. Whenever she caught it, she usually searched until she found Kagome's brush, which still contained a few of her long strands of hair, or Kagome's kimono, which usually contained her scent. Sure, she searched for Kikyo's scent in her room, but Kagome's had this comforting side, and it did a lot to help her through the day.

 

 

 

Not that she'd done much in the last five months. No, Yukena had never really done anything at all, but lately... she did less then she'd done before. When Bankotsu was alive, she'd always have someone to talk with, unless he was off with Kagome, or she'd have someone to cuddle beside, unless he was helping Kagome study.

 

 

 

She was sad to say that she had been jealous of the attention her mate gave to their youngest daughter. Hell, she might have hated Kikyo if Bankotsu gave her half the attention he ever gave Kagome. She was now ashamed to say that she had at one time been jealous, which was why she'd constantly ignored her youngest daughter. That was probably the same reason why years later she felt that she had never given Kagome enough attention, and that she should have at least tried to get to know her daughter.

 

 

 

She knew everything about Kikyo. What she liked to eat; her favorite flower, color, kimono, etc; what season she liked the best; what she hated; what she desired; what she envied. She knew everything about Kikyo, and she knew nothing about Kagome. All she really knew was that her, sadly, dead mate, Bankotsu had given her the education a son should have, and that she had somehow gotten into her possession the sword Tokiron, and wielded it like a true swordsman.

 

 

 

She knew nothing else.

 

 

 

She was saddened to know that she was right. All her life she'd been faced with troubles, and anything that circled around hatred. Until she met Bankotsu, and later became his mate, she knew nothing of happiness, and love. Then he died, and she was faced to go up against these things again... However, this time, she'd also had to face the jealousy she formed for her own child.

 

 

 

She was such a terrible mother.

 

 

 

She knew that.

 

 

 

What made it even worse was that she was an inuyoukai mother. As an inuyoukai she was supposed to grow a bond with her children, until she would give her life for them should they become endangered. She was supposed to be loyal, and brave when it came to defending them... but all she did was shun the child that came from her womb. She hadn't cared about her heritage, or her race, but merely tried getting rid of the child she didn't think she could have. Still, if she wanted to honor her heritage, then she would need to learn how to become a better person, thus a better mother to any pups' Rune might plant within her someday.

 

 

 

Sighing, Yukena glanced back at Rune once more, before reaching out to tuck the strand of hair that had fallen into his face. Though she found she liked Rune very much, she wished it were Bankotsu lying beside her. Nine years ago... Nine years ago Bankotsu  **was**  lying beside her, and touching her as Rune had the night before. She missed that. She missed it more then she liked to admit, since Bankotsu had died, and a piece of her had died with him. The piece of her soul that had been tied to Bankotsu snapped when she felt his life fading through the mark she'd placed upon him.

 

 

 

She'd always thought she'd died when it happened. Then, her burning eyes had turned on Kagome, taking out her hatred, and sorrow on her. She never should have done that, not to her own flesh and blood, at least. Yes, getting rid of all the original soldiers seemed satisfactory, at first, since she wanted nothing to remind her of Bankotsu... but that had not been enough, because every time she looked at Kagome she saw Bankotsu standing there, placing hand on her head, or shoulder.

 

 

 

It had made jealousy burn brighter within her, thus she tried to hide Kagome. She didn't want others to see what she did. So, she'd hidden Kagome underneath clothing so black no one would see her for herself, unless she spoke with them. However, even then, Kagome had managed to wiggle inside many different peoples' hearts, even when they couldn't see her face. When they couldn't see the jealousy her mother had because her father spend more time with her then anyone else.

 

 

 

It was obvious now; to her, at least, that Bankotsu had merely wanted to make Kagome seem like the best possible choice for a taiyoukai's mate. In the eyes of a taiyoukai, though she already was. Bankotsu could have probably just let a woman teach Kagome everything she needed to know about being an inuyoukai female and still won the heart of a taiyoukai male. However, being raised like a son just made her even more of a prize for anyone.

 

 

 

The taiyoukai, Sesshoumaru, was just lucky to have found her first. Not only that, but he was lucky that he'd been the one to have defeated her for the rites to mate. Though she'd always thought he was a cold-hearted bastard, for those were all the stories ever said about him, but she'd saw that he was also a strong, loyal male, who would do anything for her daughter.

 

 

 

Still, though she learned she did not hate Kagome as much as she used to think, she still had this little voice that nagged her. It continued to yell at her for being so stupid to let Kagome run away, instead of giving Kikyo to Sesshoumaru. Then she would have the protection of the Western Palace, instead of nothing at all. True, Rune would be able to find wonderful protection, and youkai to fight for the estates, but the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru's protection would have been perfect! Then she could have sold Kagome off to be a whore for one of the other taiyoukai's heir, and gotten more protection for the small bit of estates then Bankotsu's ancestors could have hoped for.

 

 

 

Kikyo would have a mate who spoiled her beyond what she'd ever known, and Kagome would be tucked into a harem where she'd be used the way she des -

 

 

 

\- No, Kagome did not deserve that! No matter how many times she told herself, though, she continued to believe that Kagome needed to be locked away for the rest of her days! Until she became nothing but dust in the wind... Until her skin could not shine in the morning sun, and her body no longer gave off any type of warmth it usually did. Until the only thing anyone could ever say was there was once a beautiful demoness, who's beauty went beyond compare, but her mother, in jealousy and rage, cast her into a home where her spirit was broken. That the same demoness could have been known for great things, but was only tossed aside like yesterdays trash.

 

 

 

No, even if she wanted to believe she could have, she never could have given Kagome up for such a demeaning cause. Hell, if she even got one letter saying that she was being mistreated, Yukena probably would have gone there, used the forbidden ritual, and whisked her back to the estates, before giving her a beating she'd never forget! Not only for making her look like some over protective mother, but for going against everything  **she**  wanted. What Yukena wanted, she considered she got, no one would stand in the way of that.

 

 

 

Sighing, Yukena swung her legs over the side of the bed, before standing. She needed to get out of this room, before she decided to go against everything she'd ever learned, and kill Rune. True, he was something that tied to her heart, but her emotional sickness was more then she wanted to handle at the moment. Should she stay there any longer than need be, and she would silt his throat while he slept.

 

 

 

It did not matter if they were mated or not, she would defy the rules of mating, and kill him. Since she wanted to honor her mate, and continue to try and make things better, she needed to get out of room. Which was exactly why her feet were taking her to another chair only a few feet away, where she grabbed her cloak, and fled from the room. As she closed the door, she left nothing but a slight breeze behind her.

 

 

 

Yukena moved through the halls with ease, until she came to the stairs, where she stopped next to one of the large covered windows. Giving another sigh, Yukena reached out, allowing her hand to grasp the fabric. Taking a deep breath, she pulled back the curtain, and gazed out at the night sky. Technically, it was early morning, but it was still dark outside. However, since the sky was still mostly black, and the moon was shining brightly, she could easily tell by the slightest bit of sunshine off in the distance that the sun would soon rise above the horizon off in the east.

 

 

 

Blinking back tears she felt rise in the corner of her eyes, Yukena felt her heart flutter for a moment as she gazed up at the stars. As she watched, she could have sworn for a moment she caught a glimpse of her beloved's dead face. It smiled at her, before turning toward the darkness of the night as she continued to watch, until finally braking apart, and leaving her to her own devices. The tears from before rose again, and began leaking down her cheeks, as Yukena wished for Bankotsu to once more be by her side... However, no matter how much she wished for it, she knew it would never happen.

 

 

 

"Darling," came from behind her, "are you alright? Why are you crying?"

 

 

 

Turning her head, she tried to stop the tears falling from her eyes, but merely shook her head. Her feet went of their own accord, until she found herself in the arms of her new love, Rune. His warmth wrapped around her, giving her a feeling of delight, as Yukena clung to the front of his robe, allowing her tears to fall onto the fabric, and onto the floor below her.

 

 

 

"Yukena, what is wrong?" Rune asked, running his hand through her locks, trying to comfort her the best another youkai could.

 

 

 

She didn't know what brought out her answer, but she gave a chocked sob. She could barely make out the words, but in the end she said, "I... I miss my daughters'... Rune..."

 

 

 

It wasn't entirely true, but she knew that if she told Rune that she missed Bankotsu, then he might leave her. She should be grateful to have such a fine, new mate, but she still missed her first love. True, she was sure that after nine years she should have gotten over this, but it was just some _thing_  that would never leave her, no matter how many times she tried to shove it to the back of her mind. Bankotsu would forever hold her heart, no matter how many times she tried to let him go, and move on.

 

 

 

Blinking, she felt a rush of heat go through her. A few minutes later, and it pulsed again through her system. She felt Rune tense against her, obviously feeling it as well. Yukena turned to the window, seeing the sun begin to rise for the new day, as the pulse continued to assault her heart, body, and soul.

 

 

 

Holding his mate tighter, Rune growled, "What is that?"

 

 

 

"...Kagome..." Yukena whispered, seeing the picture of her youngest daughter flash in the quickly changing sky. It was sudden and brief, but there, clear as the new day, which shined outside. Shaking her head, she buried into Rune's chest, feeling him begin to give off a growl of displeasure.

 

 

 

Swallowing, Yukena said, "Nothing to worry about Rune."

 

 

 

"What do you mean?" he replied.

 

 

 

"Kagome is giving birth," Yukena said, feeling it pulsed through her once more.

 

 

 

Rune looked confused when she looked up into his face, before switching his gaze down toward her. Yukena waited, until he finally whispered, "Kagome is giving birth? Kagome has mated?"

 

 

 

"Hai, Rune," Yukena nodded, bringing her eyebrows down in concern. "I told you before... Kagome mated Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands..."

 

 

 

He nodded, his mind returning to him. Placing his nose on top of her head, he nuzzled into her hair, saying, "Ah... I remember now."

 

 

 

Smiling a little at his stupidity, Yukena let out a giggle. This was the main reason she'd allowed Rune to become her new mate. He knew how to make her laugh, which had not happened for many years. "When did you forget?"

 

 

 

His mouth found her ear, before his tongue traced the inside of her pointed. Retreating for a moment, he whispered, "Around the time when we were trapped in a heated embrace."

 

 

 

Smiling, Yukena felt her heart become heavy to love someone once more, her emotional sickness getting the better of her. Rune seemed to understand her want for another child, for he gathered her in his arms, before moving back down the hall. Yukena gave another hiccupped sob, before burying her face in his chest, telling herself this was what she wanted...

 

 

 

 _Isn't it_ , her mind asked the new day?

 

 

 

She never got her answer...

 

 

 

However, Yukena knew that she would need to visit the Palace Moon once more, for even though she still felt a bit of jealousy toward her youngest daughter, she would need to greet the newest member of their family. Perhaps Kagome's child could make this ache she felt go away... or maybe it would make it worse. Either way, she was sure Kikyo would be there, so perhaps she could get over this sickness that attacked her soul by seeing her little pup. Or... maybe Kagome would heal her sickness.

 

 

 

Either way, she'd get rid of it.


	4. Joining of Family

Gently, so not to hurt her, Sesshoumaru once more pressed Kagome back into the bed, knowing that if he placed too much pressure onto her that he could easily break her. However, his mate was trying to flee from the room once more, and when the servant came to tell him of the fact that his mate wanted to go out into the forest to rest for a while, he'd come to intervene. The forest was too dangerous for a demoness who'd given birth nearly a day before. Though he hated to admit it, his mate was far to exhausted to go out by herself at the moment, thus he would need to continue to watch over her until the time when she finally understood it herself.

 

 

 

Giving her a small smile, Sesshoumaru sighed through his slightly parted lips. He watched as Kagome's narrowed eyes, the same ones that were filled with nothing but love before the birthing, glared up at him. It did, however, amuse him to know that his mate wanted nothing more then to rip out his throat, yet she could not. After all, his mate would be confined to bed for the next few days... or until he saw fit. "Now, now, Kagome," he said, "its not the time to get angry with this Sesshoumaru. You know as well as I that you are not ready to head out into the forest on your own."

 

 

 

Kagome gave a small snort, "Yet you will not take me, either, Sesshoumaru." Placing her lips into a pout, Kagome turned her eyes toward the window, wishing that she could run across the smooth grass, while playing in the meadow not far from the Palace Moon. Sesshoumaru had taken her there many times during her pregnancy, yet now he would not even let her out of this room. It was... disrespectful that he thought she could not handle herself. True, she'd given birth to little Ryo only hours before, but she felt fine.

 

 

 

Showing off his fangs in his next smile, Sesshoumaru placed his head on her breast, as he lay down beside her. Nuzzling into her flesh slightly, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, saying, "This Sesshoumaru shall take you out when you're recovered. I know that you feel fantastic, my little butterfly, but you are not yet ready to face any opponent. Not until you are ready, and this Sesshoumaru will tie you to this bed until you are, do you understand?"

 

 

 

Though she knew he only wanted to do what was best for her, Kagome's heart still ached to go out into the sun. True, the sun flooded into the room during the morning, and most of the afternoon, but she wanted to feel it on her skin without that blasted cloth in the way of it. "I understand, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, feeling his arms slide around her.

 

 

 

Smirking, Kagome said, "Though, I know you'd probably find pleasure in tying me to the bed." Her eyes filled with lust she knew she could not control, or hope to please until her body was finally healed from birthing. Still, her lips moved to say, "I'm sure you could do many things to find us both pleasure that way, my love."

 

 

 

Growling, Sesshoumaru ignored the words for the moment, knowing that he could not act on them. However, he glanced up into her eyes, giving off a small hiss at the fiery lust he saw. "You are a little spitfire, Kagome. Teasing this Sesshoumaru the way you are," he growled, tightening his hold. "Can you find nothing better to do?"

 

 

 

Smirking once more, Kagome said, "Iie, my love. There is nothing better then knowing that you want me, yet you cannot have."

 

 

 

Raising himself from his position, Sesshoumaru moved off the side of the bed, standing when his feet touched the ground. However, he glanced back at his mate, before saying, "Truly you are some type of goddess of seduction set on this land to merely make this Sesshoumaru lust, Kagome; for your white virgin light has turned to nothing but red passion."

 

 

 

Laughing, Kagome placed her hands on her stomach, before tilting her head to the side. Peeking at her mate through the corner of her eye, however, Kagome said, "That's what  _this_  Kagome gets for mating such a lecherous being as you."

 

 

 

Nodding his head, Sesshoumaru turned, only to lean down and place a kiss on the crescent moon adorning Kagome's forehead. Pulling away, he whispered, "Perhaps you are right, little one." With that, he moved from her side, and began walking toward the door. However, before he reached it, Kagome sent him one final request. One he knew he could not refuse.

 

 

 

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome called, "will you bring in Ryo? I wish to hold our son before taking a nap."

 

 

 

Turning his head toward her, he dipped it down, saying, "Of course, Kagome. Anything my mate desires, she shall have."

 

 

 

He laughed, however, when she growled, "Do not talk of our son as if he is nothing but a possession,  _Sesshoumaru_." She'd spat out his name in disgust, but he knew that she had not meant a word, for she knew he was only pulling at her strings. However, in the future, he would remember not to say such things about their pup, for he might never get to pleasure Kagome or himself if he did. After all, he'd have to wait three weeks before he finally got to touch her soft skin in such a way.

 

 

 

He left the room in a swirl of silk, closing the door gently behind him, before moving down the hall. Their pup; their son had been placed in a room not to far from their own. However, he knew from merely watching the female servants that Kagome would want the pup inside the room during the night. She would want to keep Ryo safe while he slept, and she would want to be near him during the day as time went by. Her instincts, with all the servants around watching him, would be to keep him close, while trying to strengthen the bond a pup and its mother already had. Kagome, more in likely, would also go against his wishes of staying in the room at the pup's first sign of distress as well. However, as her mate he would not deny her these things, for she was the mother of his heir, his first-born son. She would be the mother to all his children in the future, whether male or female, and he would need to keep her happy, along with the pups' she would give to him. True, he would hate that when she told him to jump he'd ask how high, but he would cherish his mate more then he'd ever seen his father cherish his own mother. After all, nothing, no one, would ever compare to his perfect little Kagome.

 

 

 

For now, though, the pup was safe within the chambers that it would have once Kagome and him finally agreed that the pup should be sleeping on its own. As long as they were close by, the pup would sleep easily. Once Ryo got older, and decided he wanted to sleep further away from them, then that would be fine, for by then the new-born would be able to protect himself. Until then, however, Sesshoumaru would make sure that his son was safe, whether it was from his own servants rebelling against him, his enemies, or a person he least expected. After all, there were plenty of other youkai, and not to mention dark mikos' with great powers, that could easily possess one of his most loyal servants into raising their claw over his pup's heart.

 

 

 

However, he would kill anyone who tried. Ryo would be Kagome's joy throughout life, since most inuyoukai mothers grew bonds with their children even more sacred then the mating mark placed upon her neck. Besides, every female placed within the bed of the Western Taiyoukai was  _said_  to have been caring, and loved their pups' more then life itself.

 

 

 

He knew that not to be true, though, for his sire's mother had died only fifty summers or so before the battle where Sesshoumaru's mother died. He'd gotten to know that old hag, though very beautiful like all youkai when she died, like the back of his hand. She was nothing like they said females' within their line to be, for Chizu, as she was called, rather beat her pups' then ever play with them. He knew this not only because she'd beat his backside over little things many times, but because his father, being the carefree yet serious youkai, would joke about how he and his deceased sister would get into trouble, even the smallest bit, before their hides were turned redder then the darkest drop of blood. Still, though Chizu had been slightly cruel, and never showed even the slightly crack in her armor of love, he was sure that even she had fallen to it at one point. He'd never known, though, for his grandfather had died summers before he was born.

 

 

 

Probably the reason for her cruelty: heartbroken to the highest extent. Or perhaps she'd been given to his grandfather through either a binding betrothal, or simply as a whore. Either way, Sesshoumaru was sure she could have been heartbroken either way, but he'd never experienced complete heartbreak over another being... and now, he never would. Not as long as his sweet Kagome was alive.

 

 

 

Sniffing the air lightly, Sesshoumaru stopped outside a door, before continuing the search for his son's scent. True, he knew that the pup resided within the chamber before him, but he wished to catch even the slightest bit of his fragrance so not only would he be able to sniff out his pup wherever he might hide, but also so he could forever detect that it was Kagome's offspring as well as his. And sure enough, within moments he caught the heavy scent from the mixture his own and Kagome's made. The male sex clung heavily to it, as well, but what caught his attention was when the scent began getting lighter, telling him that the pup was beginning to rise from its sleep, and would soon want either to beginning bonding with them, or to be fed. After all, pups' needed be to well nourish, which was why he'd shoved plenty of raw meat, liver, and heart down Kagome's throat to provide her with the nutrition that she would need to help the youkai pup grow within her. Of course, Kagome, being inuyoukai, was very obedient when it came to eating meat, stating: " _I love tasting the fear that's still clings to the animal._ " Though his mate was gentle by nature, she was still a youkai, and even she could not resist a few pounds of bloody meat.

 

 

 

Through his mark he felt his mate's sudden alertness to her surroundings when their pup gave off a loud howl. Though the pup could not speak ningen words yet, it did understand their inuyoukai language, and began using it, calling for its mother, telling her that he wanted to be fed. However, after that, he heard a soft whimper, telling him that the pup also wished for his companionship as he moved into the room.

 

 

 

Closing the door behind him, Sesshoumaru moved to the small bedside, which was made from the wooden crib having pillows, and blankets stuffed along the sides, making sure the pup didn't hurt itself. Now, he knew that the pup would not be able to open its eyes, but his small nose began sniffing the air as he approached, before the pup's clawed hands reached out toward him. Giving a soft smile, Sesshoumaru allowed his own-clawed hand to reach down inside the crib, knowing that the pup would learn a lesson should it hurt itself on his claws. True, all pups' learned many lessons, but one was to know when to stop playing, or how to play without hurting themselves by their claws, or abilities, which would not be developed until after its first summer.

 

 

 

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru told himself to stop calling his son an  _it_. His son, and heir should not be known as an it. However, he could not help it, since he'd never had a pup before. It was only natural that he didn't know what to call him, besides him, or it. He knew, however, that sooner of later the boy would earn his name, Ryo, and like his father he would begin calling him by his name, instead of merely boy, youngling, or pup. Until then, the pup would have to get used to the ways of the inuyoukai, because when he had pups' of his own he would feel the same way, doing the same things. After all, history was doomed to repeat itself.

 

 

 

Watching the pup begin sucking on his finger, Sesshoumaru reached in with his other arm, lifting the pup gently, before moving out of the room. He knew that by tonight Kagome wouldn't let the pup out of her sight, probably asking him to bring the crib into their room. However, it was simply because of his mate's motherly nature that she would begin getting protective earlier then most inuyoukai mothers.

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

Black locks covered her eyes as she continued to gaze down at the scroll within her hands. It had been sent straight up, saying that it was urgent, no matter how many times she growled for the male to get out of her room. Her sister's name had been mention, though, and she placed little Ryo in her lap, took the letter, and hissed for the messenger to leave. Now, however, she felt her son tug at her hair, trying to get her to respond, while she merely sighed, before lightly smoothing his hair down, since it continued to stick straight into the air at the moment. Still, even giving her attention to her little pup, her mind went back to her sister's letter, which said she would be arriving within a few hours and to expect their mother as well.

 

 

 

Placing the letter to the side, she lifted Ryo into her arms, rocking him gently as he let out his little growl of content. Smiling, Kagome said, "Soon, Ryo, you'll get to meet my sister. She wasn't the nicest person when I was little, but she has changed since then. She says she's bringing you a gift of sorts, though she did not tell me what. She also said that you'll get to meet Inuyasha, your father's brother. Won't that be fun?"

 

 

 

When she merely received the soft growl from her pup, before he settled down into her arms, his claws wrapping around her thin yukata. She knew she could not, but she wished to look upon his eyes, wanting to know what they looked like and if they would sparkle like his father's did when happiness flooded through him. However, she could wait for that.  _Hai, I shall wait, until after this little family meeting. Hopefully we can get through it without violence braking out among us_ , Kagome sighed, resting her head on her pup's, before leaning back to rest a while.

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

"Can this carriage go any slower?" Yukena grumbled, her eyes hidden by her bangs. She knew from the change in the air that her mate was amused by her choice of words, but she could not help it. She was not overly joyed to be seeing her youngest daughter, but she wanted to get it over and done with. True, many times she'd told herself that she should be happy to see not only Kikyo when she arrived, but Kagome, and her pup, but... she just could not get her once - and still slightly - hateful thoughts to leave her mind.

 

 

 

Rune patted her hand lightly, saying, "It could. However, the journey would be longer." His eyes tinkled with amusement, though he still wondered why his mate was so hateful toward Kagome, since she'd tried to be nothing but a loving daughter when younger. It was Yukena's own fault for shunning her.

 

 

 

Snorting, Yukena turned her face toward him, lifting her lip in slight amusement. "Fine, can this carriage go no faster?" She knew the answer, but she enjoyed this time with her mate, since she'd done it often when Bankotsu while they were alone. He'd usually laugh, saying that she thought too much into things, but Rune was different.

 

 

 

"Hai, it could," he replied, "but then we would tire the animals that pull it."

 

 

 

Shaking her head, she told herself to stop comparing Rune to her long dead mate, Bankotsu. She could not help it, though, even as she turned her head away. Her thoughts continued to travel back to her past, and she wondered if that was the reason why she could not get away from the darkness nibbling at her heels. No matter how far, or how fast she ran she'd feel it biting her heels, trying to suck her in. That was why she wanted to see Kikyo, and Kagome. They were a mixture of them both, which meant she'd see both herself and her dearest Bankotsu inside them when she saw them. When they left, the darkness would return, however, and she wasn't sure if she could survive it any longer. Perhaps she should merely slice her throat open and be done with it.

 

 

 

Rune sensed her darkening mood, thinking that it had something to do with him. He gripped her chin, pulling it until she faced him, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on her pale lips. "Yukena," he sighed.

 

 

 

"Hai, Rune?" she asked, wondering why he was suddenly so interested in her health. He usually talked for a little while before beginning to strip her of her clothing. However, he was now different, trying to get her attention, but she had a feeling that afterward he would try to comfort her with his body instead of his mind. Bankotsu was never like that; no, her old mate would have wanted to comfort her by speaking his mind, instead of pleasing his own body with her own, which in the end usually pleased her as well. However, a relationship wasn't based off of simply pleasure, but many other things... Rune, as a first timer, didn't know this, but maybe in time he would come to understand what it meant to be ones mate. To be ones life partner.

 

 

 

"Yukena, I know that I cannot compare to Bankotsu. He was a wonderful youkai, and the best leader I have seen fight beside me. Bankotsu, I know, still holds most of your heart, but I hope that within time you can not only let go of the fact that he spend most of his time training Kagome, but also that piece of your heart I wish to hold within my hand. I wish that one day you might put the past behind you and look toward the future. I  **hope** , Yukena, that when you have finally allowed Bankotsu to completely pass into the other world that you will allowed me to take his place. If you do not... then I shall understand, and stand by whatever decision you make, because I  _do_  know this is what a mate is supposed to do.

 

 

 

"I know that I have not been the best mate so far, but I truly am trying my hardest, but we both know that I have never had a mate before. Thus, I do not know of many things needed to keep ones mate happy besides bodily pleasures. Yukena, I want you to know that you may tell me of the things that plague your mind and soul. I will always be beside you, no matter what. When you pass away from this life and into the next, should you decide to merely allow yourself to wither away, I shall stay at your bedside forever until the time has past and you are gone from my eyes.

 

 

 

"My heart was once held by your daughter, Yukena, but know you are squeezing it within your own hand. Perhaps you do not believe me, but it is one of the only things I  **know**  to be true, instead of false, Yukena," he sighed, pulling his hand away. However, when he looked down at the floor of the carriage, he felt her thin lips press to his cheek, and he turned his head to smile at her, before he felt the carriage jerk forward. It signaled that they had arrived at the Palace Moon, and for that he was glad, since he would be able to see and question the male who'd taken Kagome as a mate. After all, the smallest piece of his heart was missing. The smallest piece, one which no one would see, belonged to Kagome, though she continued to toss it away, before stomping on it.

 

 

 

Though she still felt like her soul was calling for Bankotsu, Yukena smiled at her mate as he moved out of the carriage.  _Perhaps_ , she thought,  _this mating was not for the best. Perhaps I should have waited for a more experienced male to come along, instead of merely jumping at Rune when he asked for my hand. After all, I smelt the slightest lie in his words, for his heart raced far to quickly, and his scent changed for a mere second. Well, if he does not tell me of his lie, then I shall not tell him of my feelings, and in the end... I shall join my dearest Bankotsu in the afterlife._

 

 

 

Reaching out when Rune reached inside, Yukena allowed herself to be pulled out of the carriage, before looking around the courtyard of the Palace Moon. She knew that Kagome had not gotten the letter she sent stating they'd be there in a few hours, since they left right after she sent the messenger boy off. Or, perhaps she was getting it at the moment. Either way, her youngest would be in for quite a surprise when she walked in unannounced with Rune on her arm.

 

 

 

What Yukena didn't know, however, was that a few minutes before then Kikyo had raced into the courtyard, straight up the stairs, passed the screaming servants and guards, sniffing out her beloved sister's scent, before reaching the floor in which in her sister was on. She also didn't know that Kikyo ran straight into Sesshoumaru, who growled at his guards for chasing her, before allowing her inside to see her sister and nephew. She also didn't know that after she left the carriage a ningen male was going to come racing onto the scene, straight inside before yelling for Kikyo, until he was directed to her.

 

 

 

What she did know... well; was what was happening before her. Rune dragging her from the carriage, before watching the ningen male race inside; she'd also know that they walked gracefully up to the steps, before allowing a servant to lead them to Kagome and her pup. What she did know was that they were going to have a joining of family, one that might go off without problems, or... it might end up becoming the biggest disaster the Palace Moon had ever seen.

 

 

 

Either way, she would live through it.


	5. Receiving Gifts

Kikyo sniffed the corridors inside the Palace Moon after she'd burst inside. She'd long since lost Inuyasha, for the hanyou-turned-ningen had showed her the easy way, and she'd raced past him once they got close enough to the gates. True, it was a dirty trick, but no ningen male was going to beat her, a full-blooded inuyoukai female. Besides, allowing Inuyasha to beat her would have made his ego rise, and there was enough of that to fill seven rooms within the Palace Moon without complications. He needed to be brought down a notch, and she knew she could do it, but how? Really, Inuyasha's ego was so big she wasn't sure she would be able to handle it after a while, but he always seemed to surprise her. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder if the man was truly some type of tenshi meant to haunt the earth.

 

Giving a snort, Kikyo continued to sniff, before thinking,  _hai, a tenshi from the pits of Hell. Truly that is where he came from, for no tenshi would ever decide to stay here for as long as he has. It will be a shame when his ningen age catches up with him, and he passes into the afterlife, though. Poor Inuyasha..._  She began running through the corridors, her nose picking up the scent of her sister,  _at least then he will be able to see the miko he lost when he decided to become the ningen he now is. I'm sure he'd like that._

 

Her sister's scent continued to fill her nose, getting stronger as she began climbing a set of stairs. She hadn't actually realized that she had six to seven of the palace guards on her heels, but she continued forward, her feet sliding against the floor roughly as she turned a corner. Her boots dug into the floor, however, as she finally noticed the shouting over her thoughts. Turning her head, she noticed the guards crowding into the corridor at the same time, each trying to push the other out of the way. She was sure that they would have caught her by now if they weren't fighting over each other, or perhaps it was her smell that caught them off guard before they even starting chasing her. Either way, now that she'd noticed them, they weren't going to catch her if she had anything to say about it. Especially since Kagome was so close.

 

Ironically, they were shouting that she was probably some type of opponent here to kill the Lady of the West in her time of weakness. Ha, she might have killed her sister around a year ago, but she would not now. No, Kagome, she'd realized, held nothing against her, and she should not hold anything against Kagome, either. Besides, even though her mother acted like she hated Kagome, she would have beat her until near death if she even tried to kill Kagome. She, Kikyo, had been brought up to honor family, even if she didn't care for them. However, Kagome was brave, beautiful... hell, she was perfect in a way, and even though she was not, she should not, would not, be jealous of her.

 

"You baka, Sai," one of the males behind her shouted, "she's almost to Lady Kagome's room. Get out of my way!"

 

"Iie, you're the one who's blocking the way" another yelled. "Get out of my way, Kanaye. Lord Sesshoumaru will have our hides if we don't stop her."

 

A female voice came into the picture, probably the only female solider she'd noticed, "Did either of you notice that she smells like Lady Kagome? Perhaps Lord Sesshoumaru would not mind!" She seemed to get desperate, "Sai, Kanaye, instead of fighting each other how about you learn to work together like we were taught."

 

Both male voices voiced their opinion together, "Shut up, Kaida. I'll do this my own way!" There was growling, along with the sound of their armor banging together, while their feet echoed into the corridor. Kikyo paid little attention to it, however, smirking a little at their argument, before bracing herself to turn another sharp corner. However, as she went to turn, she felt her body impact with another, harder, taller, body, before she went down. Kikyo landed on her side, her hand hitting the floor to stop her face from completely becoming one with the stone, before turning to growl at the person, before stopping all together.

 

The sound of the guards, mostly the ones fighting to get into the lead, came to a stop as Kikyo turned to look at them. The first, who she placed with the voice of this Kanaye person, fell to one knee, his eyes never leaving the floor as he said, "Onegai, forgive us, milord. She stunned us with her speed as she came through the gates, and it took a few moments for any of us to realize she might be after the head of your dearest mate, Lady Kagome."

 

The female, who Kikyo could only presume was who they'd called Kaida, walked past the two kneeling males, before bending back into the same position next to her. She began sniffing at her, before letting out a growl of annoyance, sending a glare back to her fellow companions. Kikyo hadn't gotten a good look at them, but they actually looked kind of like siblings of the dragon kind. She heard the woman growl something in another youkai language, to which the men gulped in return.

 

A clawed hand reached down into her view, and she took it, before coming to her feet. She glanced back at the guards, noticing that each of them, all, what she counted as eight, knelt down in front of their lord. However, she stepped back in respect, allowing Sesshoumaru to control what happened. She would smirk when she heard the guards leaving, their anger clear in their words, but both males being hit in the back of the head by the female named Kaida.

 

"Explain to this Sesshoumaru why you're chasing the sister of my mate?" Sesshoumaru growled.

 

Kaida bowed her head lower, before saying, "Onegai, milord, I tried to explain that to my  _dearest_  brothers', but even you know of their hardheadedness. Even I would question why our father gifted them with their names when they earned them, which, as you know, is traditional throughout the dragon community." Both her brother's growled, but she silenced them with a flick of the tail she allowed to be unmasked in front of the male they served.

 

"Hm," Sesshoumaru replied. He knew this, but it was amusing to watch as the males continued to shrink under his stare. However, he finally nodded, saying, "Hai, Kaida, you are correct. Because I detect no lie from any of you, and you have not been acquainted with Kagome's sister, I shall let this pass. Kaida."

 

"Hai, milord?" she replied, her head still bowed, but her stance stiffened in readiness. It was obvious she'd been through this many times before Sesshoumaru allowed her to join his barracks.

 

"When my mate is well, you and Sorano shall be her bodyguards until she has fully recovered. If she wishes to allow you to continue to watch over her afterward I shall allow it. Until then you and Sorano shall watch the skies, guarding the window outside my chambers, making sure no harm comes to her. Should any," he gave an icy smirk, "I believe death is an acceptable punishment."

 

Kaida lifted her head in slight awe, "I would be honored, Lord Sesshoumaru. I am sure that Sorano will be as well."

 

In a much darker voice, Sesshoumaru said, "Sai, Kanaye! You will be warned only once, and this Sesshoumaru advises this information makes it back to the other guards around the castle. No male is to come near my chamber while my mate and my pup are within it." His eyes flashed a deadly red, "Though all the guards would be willing to give their life for Kagome I will not risk her life in any way. Only female guards and servants are allowed in this corridor. Should any male disobey that rule they will be slaughtered on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

 

They dipped their heads further to show he was the lord of the castle, "Hai, milord!"

 

Growling deep in his throat, Sesshoumaru said, "Now leave before this Sesshoumaru changes his mind." He watched as they hurried down the corridor, each growling that it was the others fault, before their sister wacked them both a good one, telling them to get over it and behave. One day those boys would get into more trouble then they needed to be. However, he had not lied as those words slipped from his lips. Every male was a danger to Kagome at the moment, for she was so weak that she probably couldn't fight off a male who decided to try and take her from him. However, though he would not allow that to happen, at the moment he would not allow any male not related to them, or mated to someone related to them to come near her. That was why he allowed Kikyo into the room afterward, before continuing on his journey to his study. After all, he needed to begin on some of the new trading issues, and make sure that he wasn't getting screwed out of something else from the other lands from previous ones, while signing treaties, and figuring out when he was going to tell Kagome that as Lady of the West she'd need to organize the entire ceremony to allow the other lords and ladies to greet the new addition to the Western Lands. Alright, she'd need to organize any ceremony, or ball, or whatever name they gave to it, that was supposed to be held inside the Palace Moon that summer, winter, fall, spring, whatever.

 

Kikyo cracked open the door as she heard Inuyasha yelling somewhere from inside the Palace Moon. However, from the sound he was really close to the entrance, so she wasn't really worried about him. No, she was more worried about the growl of annoyance she heard from Sesshoumaru's throat when he heard it. It would only be painfully obvious who brought the hanyou-turned-ningen there, wouldn't it. However, her eyes were on her sister, who's head was gently rested against that of her pup's, her eyes closed in sleep, while the pup began sniffing at the air in wonder, obviously recognizing that she was a relative.

 

When the pup began to cry out, however, Kagome's eyes snapped open, red flooding into their depths, her fangs lifted into a snarl. Her nose began sniffing the air, and she calmed visibly, her lip lowering into a less threatening position, however, her blood red eyes stared at Kikyo for a while before it began to fade, and she buried her nose into her the hair on top of her son's head, nuzzling to calm the small pup, while he called out to his newest relative. Little Ryo continued to whimper, afterward, though, obvious wanting to meet her elder sister, until finally Kikyo came forward until she was sitting beside her.

 

"Kikyo," she said, cuddling the pup a little closer. Something in her told her to keep Ryo close, and to never let him go until he could protect himself. However, this was her sister, and she shouldn't be so overprotective at the moment. From what she knew about herself, though, from merely listening to her father about her mother's reactions after Kikyo's birth, this was normal among inuyoukai female's who grew close bonds quickly with their young.

 

Kikyo smirked, her jealousy shattering with her mere name, her happiness at seeing her sister coming forth. "Is that all the greeting I get, Kagome?" she asked, showing off her pearly white fangs. They were, after all, about the only thing that managed to stay the same throughout the family line. "Ah well, I guess I can't blame the new mother, can I? After all, I've never had a pup, so its not like I know what happens afterward."

 

Shaking her head a little, Kagome replied, "I don't know what got into you, Kikyo, but I'm starting to like it." She smiled, listening as Ryo giggled when Kikyo's claws flicked a little in front of his face, before the pup grasp onto her fingers, making Kikyo give a small whine when his claws sunk into her youkai flesh.

 

"That's good," Kikyo said, smiling softly. "I do, however, have a gift for this little," she sniffed the air lightly, "boy here. That way you know he won't die unless you allow it." She saw her sister suddenly cling to the cloth wrapped pup as if he was going to be given up for a sacrifice of some kind. Shaking her head a little, she said, "I know that I should wait until everyone is here to give it to him, but I also have another gift for him, and this one is between me, you, and Ryo, unless you decide to tell Sesshoumaru, which I'm sure you will, but that's fine."

 

Blinking, Kagome asked, "What is it, Kikyo?"

 

Reaching into her sleeve, Kikyo fished out what looked to be a simple band with their family symbol on the end. However, with little effort she began tying it around the boy's neck, watching as he tried to pull it from him. After she tied it completely, the silver band linked together, becoming an unbreakable piece of fabric, and she watched as it formed on Kagome's neck, one probably formed around Sesshoumaru's. She nodded, before frowning, "Father gave it to me around three weeks before he died. He said that if I put it onto the neck of someone close to me, or their child then I could protect them by giving them a special bond. When they are close to death they will not be overcome by instincts, but instantly transported to the area of the strongest living person with another wrapped around their neck. Since your son has only a connection between you and your mate you will be the only ones with it, until you manage to have another pup. Still," she gently brushed over it, "it will allow you to protect your son, your mate, and possibly even myself, since I have a link to it, when we are close to death. Hopefully we won't get that close, but I believe that father would have wished for me to do this. I believe it was his will, that even though he gave it to me instead of you, that he would have wanted me to give it to you."

 

A tear left the corner of her eye, as Kagome smiled, "Thank you, Kikyo."

 

"Come on, woman!" a gruff voice snorted, "Hurry up already. I want to get there  **before**  I die."

 

The sound of servant woman's voice filled the corridor, as she replied, "Onegai, Prince Inuyasha, I'm merely trying to stay at your average speed now that you are no longer half-youkai. We will arrive shortly." They knew that Inuyasha probably didn't catch it, but as the door began to open, the servant continued, saying, "Why did Lord Sesshoumaru make  **me**  bring this... this chikushou up here? Why couldn't he have picked someone else?"

 

Smiling, Kagome smelled the scent of Sesshoumaru's line on the male, and allowed him forward. However, she turned her head to the woman standing at the door glaring at the man, before saying, "Thank you, Oki. You may go now. I do hope that the rest of your day is lived without the trouble of men around you. Hopefully your mate does not give you as much trouble."

 

Oki bowed, her fiery red, orange, and black hair billowing around her. As she raised her face, her yellow tora eyes glittered brightly at her lady, before she dipped her head once more in thanks. "Of course, Lady Kagome. I thank you." With a small wave of her hand, she turned on her bare feet turning on the floor in one motion, before she moved out of the room with as much grace as she could inside her servants clothing.

 

Inuyasha shook his head, mumbled about youkai thinking he was weak. Then he turned to glare at Kikyo, saying, "You tricked me, bakatare Kikyo."

 

Blinking, Kikyo replied, "How so, Inuyasha-san?"

 

Kagome, a little confused, turned to look at her elder sister, before saying, "What are you talking about, Kikyo?" She saw Kikyo shrug, and watched as this Inuyasha person huffed, his legs seeming to come out from underneath him, before he landed softly onto the floor. He turned his head away, acting like he wasn't going to answer. He looked more like a spoiled brat then a grown man.

 

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, saying, "I'm assuming you must be my brother's mate. Kikyo-san here told me that she could beat me back to the Palace Moon, but she tailed me, taking my shorter route. Instead of finding her own way back, which if I was her I would have done, I mean Kikyo-san is youkai and she can travel much farther much faster. Yet, she stole my route, and she beat me here with it, when she jumped me, which pushed me into the dirt."

 

Kagome giggled a little, before saying, "Is that why you have that brown streak down the right side of your face?"

 

"Wha--" Inuyasha reached up and began wiping the dirt from his face. He growled, before brushing his haori sleeve against it, cleaning himself, before turning from them both, staring at the door. After a while, though, he turned back to stare at the child in Kagome's arms, before standing to come to her side.

 

Reaching out, he pushed aside the locks of hair, noticing how the pup kept its eyes closed tightly. He frowned, before asking, "Have you seen the pup's eyes?"

 

Kagome shook her head, before saying, "Iie, we have not. I believe Suki, the midwife did, but some inuyoukai pups' only open their eyes for a few minutes after birth, from what I've read. However, when so much light is brought into the dark birthing room the pups' close their eyes until they can get used to it through their eyelids, and then a few days later they begin to open them constantly. It depends on the lighting of the birthing room. I wish I could have seen Ryo's eyes, though. I believe they shall be beautiful once they open."

 

"Ryo?" Kikyo sounded shocked. "Sesshoumaru let you name him after our grandfather?"

 

"Hai," Kagome giggled.

 

Kikyo shook her head a little, sighing, "Amazing."

 

Inuyasha snorted, feeling the pup's fingers grasp his hair as he sat next to Kagome on the bed. With a shift tug, he was whining like a baby, and quickly pulled it from the pup's grasp, causing the pup to begin to whimper again. However, with a yelp when the pup gripped another strand of hair, he said, "You should have named him gaki."

 

Kagome growled, "How dare you!" She felt Kikyo's hand grip her shoulder, and though she knew she should have stayed in bed she felt her whip begin forming on her fingertips. She hadn't used it in a while, but without warning she raised her arm, just as the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped inside, her mother, Yukena, and her mate walking inside. Kikyo gripped her arm, pushing her down to keep her from harming herself, but her angry eyes were staring at Inuyasha, while she heard of mate hiss what he'd done over her growling.

 

Yukena smirked, before saying, "I think they've started the World War without us, Rune."

 

Rune gave a short laugh, before nodding in agreement. "Hai, it appears that the hanyou-turned-ningen we've heard so much about from the servants has gotten on the new mother's bad side. I believe that's something you don't want to do, is it, Yukena?"

 

"Oh, no," Yukena smirked. "Whatever she does to him he deserves."

 

"Mother," Kikyo growled, "Inuyasha-san will die if Kagome gets her hands on him."

 

Yukena's youkai nature showed itself as she sarcastically said, "Oh, the poor dear. Lets hope he goes quickly so the servants can get right to work with moping up his blood." Her eyes flashed a little at the thought, but she shook it away, knowing that she could merely go to any of the regions and watch a bloodbath if she wanted. After all, many youkai were always going to the lords, and unlike Sesshoumaru they usually just let them fight it out until one of them died.

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, before going to sit at Kagome's side, since Inuyasha had quickly got off the bed when Kagome flipped out. He, too, believed his brother deserved a good beating for the name he thought his son and heir should have been given, but he let it pass for the moment, placing his hand on Kagome's forehead, brushing her bangs away from her face, watching as her attention was changed from Inuyasha to him, her face curious.

 

"Konnichiwa, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

 

"Konnichiwa, Kagome," he replied, watching as Kagome's raised arm came back down to wrap around their son. True, his changed half-brother deserved any punishment Kagome decided to give him, but now was not the time for violence. No, though his son, Ryo, would have to experience lots of death and destruction in order to survive it was best he experienced his first few years with only peace. That way he had a balance in his life, and grew to be more like Kagome, as he should be. However, he would teach the boy to be ruthless in battle, making sure that he did not miss a step, nor did he get killed when he was outnumbered, or wounded the slightest. That way he could rule correctly when the Western Lands were handed down to him through a Lordship Battle, or when he was killed.

 

Still, Kagome also didn't need to be using up the strength she'd regained so far. True, she looked healthy, and her skin seemed to be glowing with beauty, but she would probably tired herself out far too much if she used any of her demonic abilities. That, after all, was one of the main reasons he was putting his newly recruited female dragon soldiers to work as her bodyguards. They would be able to protect Kagome while she was weakened, when he could not, or merely when he was not close enough to defend her. Besides, the two female dragon youkai, Kaida and Sorano, would protect Kagome with their lives, and that was what he wanted from them.

 

Kagome felt Kikyo's grip lessen as the other demoness went to go scold Inuyasha on his behavior, and that if he couldn't say anything nice then he shouldn't say anything at all. She giggled a little when Kikyo asked him if he had ever been taught any type of manners, or if he'd learned them from the dirt beneath his feet. However, she felt a nose begin nudging against her breast as she glanced down at her little pup. Ryo seemed to be searching for food, and knew exactly where to get it. Though she would have been embarrassed to do so in front of anyone if she hadn't pushed her pup out in front of her mate, she slipped her yukata off her shoulder and winced a little when the small pup's tiny fangs embedded themselves into her flesh as he began to feed. It was then she noticed her other amount of company in the room.

 

Blinking in surprise, Kagome allowed a small, almost uncomfortable smile form on her lips, before saying, "Konnichiwa mother... Rune..." A small blush formed on her cheeks, even though she knew she shouldn't allow such emotions to control her. However, she merely saw Rune give her a warming smile, before wrapping his arm around her mother, and glancing toward her through the corner of his eye. Her attention, however, was turned toward her mate when he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, his face as stoic as ever. That was something new, since he usually showed so much emotion while around her. Of course, that was not true when she first met him.

 

Yukena's eyes lit up with happiness at seeing her daughter holding the smell child as she addressed her. "Konnichiwa, Kagome." Her voice might not have sounded like it, but she truly was happy to see her. Looking at Kagome she felt like she was seeing Bankotsu a little, and it pleased her far more then anything else could at the moment. Of course, her new mate tried to catch her attention, but she could only focus on Kagome, since she had gotten most of Bankotsu's looks and nature. Kami, she missed him so much.

 

Rune's eyes swept over the woman he once thought he might be able to have, before dipping his head to the male beside her in respect. Though he now had Yukena, it was hard to say that he had completely given up his claim on her youngest daughter. True, he was mated, and should be happy, but he couldn't determine if Kagome was happy, and if she wasn't... she was coming back with them. After all, no taiyoukai would stop him. No, not when Kagome was involved. Sure, Lord Sesshoumaru might fight them for her, but he was sure that against numbers the lord would eventually fall, and then his castle would be theirs. After all, that small pup within Kagome's arms was the rightful heir to the Palace Moon, so should they actually take down the mighty lord, well, they would be moving up greatly in the youkai community. However, what he didn't see was the slight narrowing of Sesshoumaru's eyes, as the taiyoukai had been told of Rune's lust, and want for his mate. Rune, though, merely turned his attention to the female lying at Sesshoumaru's side, and simply replied, "Kagome." With a dip of his head, he turned his face away from her, acting as if he cared nothing for her when he caught the slightest motion of Sesshoumaru's twitching claws.

 

Yukena seemed to notice this as well, as she said, "Rune, the gift. That way we can leave the couple alone with their newborn. It is best to let them bond, after all."

 

Nodding, he said, "Hai, hai, of course." With a swift motion he pulled out a folded piece of fabric from within his haori, and handed it to his mate. He watched as Yukena moved to the side of the bed, and unfolded the piece of fabric, which seemed to be much larger then it had seemed in its folded from. With a swift motion she had the fabric tossed over the entire bed, watching as it settled around the three forms currently upon the piece of furniture.

 

Yukena dipped her head once more, before saying, "This fabric was made from the mane of one of my ancestors. It has been handed down through my family line for many years, and it is time that it is past down to the next generation. I, along with many of my ancestors, had decided to merely leave it as it was, but others have taken pieces from it to create many things. There is a spell placed over it to ensure that it stays at the same length at all times, even when it is shredded to bits." She reached out and cut a piece off, watching as it suddenly formed back as the bluish-black material stretched to fill the space. She continued afterward, "This ancestor of mine had been challenged with many things, and thus strengthened himself. His fur gained some of this, and it will protect whoever wears it from the elements, and feeble ningen weapons. It would please me to one-day see your son wearing it as a kimono of his own style. If you wish you can also create other kimono's for your other children, including the young Rin I've been told of, since it is as soft as silk."

 

She seemed to consider something for a moment, before saying, "Where is the young Rin, my lord?"

 

Sesshoumaru touched the fabric in wonder, before saying, "Rin is currently at her lessons. When she is finished for the day she shall come, but that will not be for a while, since Jaken makes sure she does not sneak away from her tutors."

 

Kagome glanced up at him, before asking, "Has Rin seen Ryo yet, Sesshoumaru?"

 

"Hai, early this morning, according to Oki when she was taking her to breakfast." Sesshoumaru continued to watch the mate of Yukena closely. He knew he could trust Kagome's mother, but this male was much different. He knew, from merely listening to Kagome's story so many months ago, that this Rune continued to ask for her hand before she ran away from the clutches of Naraku. From the glance he'd given Kagome, and himself, he was not quite sure he could completely trust this male, even if he was mated to another female. No, Rune would have to be watched closely whenever he came to the Palace Moon. True, he might not be a very large threat to him, but he was a rival none-the-less.

 

Yukena nodded, before saying, "This fabric is a gift from both of us."

 

Rune seemed to be surprised, before saying, "Yukena, you really don't--" He got elbowed in the stomach before his mate repeated the saying once more. So, he merely shut his mouth, not quite sure if he should have said anything in the first place. After all, Yukena was merely being kind to him. His family's greatest possessions had been lost long ago, and he had nothing of true, or sentimental value to give the young pup. Glancing down at him, however, and then at Kagome, he wished he did.

 

Yukena grabbed Rune's hand, before saying, "We shall go now, my lord. I have done my part of the ritual, and we do need to return home. After all, we still have the estates to watch over, and I believe that young kitsune and his family would like to know of Kagome's whereabouts, along with the whole Village of High Stone by now. Though, they will probably hope to see Kagome soon enough, I will not bother you with it."

 

A slight glare came to Kagome's eyes, when she heard this, before she turned it upon her mother. It was then the old dog decided to continue with her small rant.

 

"After all, Kagome has so many responsibilities as the Lady of the Western Lands, and I'm sure she will be far to busy to visit such a small place," Yukena sighed, batting her lashes a bit. She was about to drag Rune out the door when her daughter replied to her words.

 

The glare became a little more intense, as she said, "Do not worry, mother, I shall return as soon as Sesshoumaru allows it. After all, they are my friends, and not even my mate is going to keep me from them. Or... perhaps I could send a messenger to them and have them brought to see me."

 

"Hai, wonderful ideas, my dear," Yukena replied, before disappearing into the corridor. True, seeing both her daughters had helped her sickness a bit, but she did not wish to linger to long, for she'd probably end up wanting to slice Kagome's head from her shoulders, which would end up in a huge fight where she would more in likely end up on Sesshoumaru's claws. That would cause Rune's death, since he'd probably try to defend her, and then it would end up in a huge bloodbath. More in likely, though, it would only be her and Rune who would die, and she wasn't willing to give up her life at the moment unless it was her own claw that caused the event.

 

Kikyo hit Inuyasha in the ribs, hissing, "Didn't you have something you wanted to give Ryo, Inuyasha-san?"

 

Coughing a little, he nodded, saying, "Hai, hai. Kami, woman, calm down already, I'll get to it when I get to it." It didn't seem to be the words Kikyo wanted, because the demoness pushed him forward, nearly causing his ningen body to fly halfway across the room. After that he turned to glare at her for a moment, before pulling the sword from his side, but not before noticing the confused look on Sesshoumaru's face.

 

"Inuyasha," he questioned, though it sounded more like a statement coming from his lips. He knew that Kagome had glanced up at him in confusion, since she did not know the full power of the sword his brother currently held. Now, though, he could not help but wonder why his brother had brought it, or even why he was currently coming forward with it balanced within his hands.

 

"Tetsusaiga is the only thing I have of true value, not only because of what it can do, but because of the help it once gave me. The barrier our father placed upon it is long since gone, so it will not harm a youkai who holds it. No, but it will protect anyone of our father's blood, and I believe that it is time I finally allow someone to use it like it was meant to be used. I know that I really don't want to part from it, but something tells me that Tetsusaiga will be in better hands with Ryo then my own," Inuyasha spoke standing before the child, "Especially now that it only protects me, instead of transforms."

 

Kikyo sighed, before muttering, "Stop talking about Tetsusaiga as if it is merely an item, Inuyasha-san. Kami..."

 

"Inuyasha, are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking up into his ningen brother's golden eyes, and watched as he nodded. Dipping his head, he said, "This Sesshoumaru will make sure Ryo knows the true value of your gift, Inuyasha."

 

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha sighed, turning from them, and allowing Kikyo to come forward again. He watched as the woman brought out a small silver dagger, placing it down on the bed. He raised an eyebrow, since he had no idea where she'd gotten it. However, it could have been from when Kikyo disappeared for about a week around a month ago.

 

"I had this made when Inuyasha-san told me the whereabouts of the man named Totosai. Originally I was going to use it for my own purposes, but I believe it will help our young prince in life. It is made of my own fang, and though small it will create its own attacks when its holder learns how to channel their energy into it. I have not done so, as of yet, but I believe that in Prince Ryo's hands it will be a powerful weapon," Kikyo said. "However, it does not have a name. I merely called it a dagger, but if he wished to name it when he is older that is fine. After all, it has yet to show its true value."

 

"Oi," Inuyasha said quite suddenly, "what's that on your neck, Sesshoumaru? It looks kind of girly."

 

Kikyo rolled her eyes, noticing how the mark was already beginning to fade. She knew that it would not stay for long, only when one of them needed another's help. Then the mark would flare around their neck, while the collar like one around Ryo's neck would glow briefly, allowing the transfer to happen.

 

Confused, Sesshoumaru said, "This Sesshoumaru has nothing on my neck that I can remember."

 

Inuyasha blinked a few times, before beginning to laugh, "Nevermind about that. What you just said! You really need to get over that habit, you old dog. That sentence made no sense the way you put it."

 

Kagome growled a little, feeling her pup tense in her arms, a small whimper leaving his lips. "Hai, it did to, baka Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru clearly said he is wearing nothing that he can remember, or feel at the moment. Just because he said 'this Sesshoumaru' does not make it confusing. Perhaps your brain is broken?"

 

Inuyasha raised his nose into the air, his eyes closing in false anger. However, the statement did get to him a little bit. He would get over it, however. Even when the new mother asked him if he would be staying or not, since Kikyo had announced she would be staying for a few days to make sure she was alright. When he nodded, they called for a servant to take them to the guest room. While they were being ushered out the door, however, he sighed, knowing that he would be there was a while before Kikyo decided to finally let them leave. It had been  _interesting_ , though.


	6. Night of Torment

Sesshoumaru tapped his claw against the collar looking thing around his son's neck as his mate spelt. The sun was beginning to set, causing different colors to fill the sky outside, the dusking sun causing many changes, including the cooling of the air outside. However, his mate, and his son were both snuggled deep within the covers, even though he knew that this time of year was very cozy to a youkai, even during the night. For right now the thing around his heir's neck was what caught his attention, instead of the air against his bare chest as it blew in through the window. What was his mate thinking by allowing her sister to put such a thing on **his**  son's neck? Oh, alright, he was Kagome's son, too, but even if it would protect the child, it... it... it... He gave a sigh, before tapping it again, watching as the boy grasp onto his fingers, noticing how the collar didn't seem to phase the boy.

 

That didn't matter, though. The thing made the heir to the Western Lands look like a... ningen's  _pet_. Those animals that barked, had no demonic power, and followed their master around like a lost puppy dog, until that same person put a collar and rope around their neck to make them stay, or follow without running off. Really, such a thing, unless hidden, would be... degrading to their family name. Even if others knew what it meant he could just hear the rumors about how they needed to chain him down because he was too out of hand, how he destroyed the whole entire inside of the Palace Moon and they had to have the servants frantically fix everything before the other high nobles came for visits. Of course, their son was far to young for such things, but that wouldn't stop rumors should someone see it.

 

After trying to find the clasp once more, he merely plucked the boy's hands from his fingers, before glaring down at the offending object. However, as his glare intensified, Kagome snuggling deeper into the covers, her nose nudging against Ryo's shoulder, which caused the young pup to giggle and clap his hands. He merely lifted his lip in a snarl, wishing like nothing else that he could get rid of the offending object, ripping it from his son's neck, but as he tried to slip his claw underneath the thing Kagome began to growl, her hands pulling the pup closer to her chest, and he knew then that he was defeated. After all, he couldn't fight against a mother who's instincts were telling her something dangerous was going very close to her child, very close to a piece of said child that could easily be ripped out. So, giving a sigh of defeat, Sesshoumaru finally pulled back the covers, reaching his arms out to wrap around his mate and pull her close enough so their pup was snuggled inbetween them.

 

Though when he finally fell into the land of dreams his pup was tugging at his hair, he placed his nose into the scruff of hair on top of the pup's head, breathing in his scent for the night. True, the sun was just beginning to go completely down, but he was expecting to get plenty of sleep before he got up in the morning. After all, he'd heard that pup's didn't know when was time to sleep, and when they were supposed to be awake. So, he was planning on trying to sleep long enough so he would get the right amount of sleep since he only needed around three hours before he was completely rejuvenated and then he could stay up while Kagome slept in order to heal from the birthing.

 

Of course, what he didn't expect was around ten minutes after he'd gotten to sleep for the pup to begin whimpering, tugging at his hair, and whining something about playing with him. Before he could move, Kagome was already up, her claws gently tickling the boy around the waist, causing the boy to giggle and clap his hand, while also trying to make her stop. However, as he finally sat up in bed, Kagome had already calmed the pup enough to cause him to go into a light slumber, before placing him between them once more, sending a glare toward the door while sniffing a little. When she came to realize that the two figures outside the door were female she laid back down beside him, covering their pup underneath her body to protect him, before placing her nose against his chest when he finally laid back down beside her.

 

After five more times of this, he came to realize that as a youkai pup the child was much like him, only needing so much sleep before he was ready to play again. Of course, by then he was sitting up in the bed, the pup placed in his lap as Kagome's head was placed on his thigh. Though Ryo's mother was sleeping soundly, his father sighed, looking down at the boy as he slept, glaring a little, before closing his eyes in order to possibly get a little bit of sleep before the pup decided it was time for him to get up and play once more; especially since he wanted Kagome to sleep and to heal. She couldn't do that when the pup continued to wake her around every half hour, which was why he began falling asleep in the position he was in against the headboard.

 

oOo

 

Inuyasha gave a sort of ningen growl; turning over in the bed they'd given him. Surprisingly it was a room in which his late mother's picture had been placed, though, of course, a white sheet covered the picture. In his curiousity he'd pulled the sheet away, allowing it to tumble to the floor as he gazed at his mother's smiling face. He was sure that Sesshoumaru hadn't wanted anyone to see that he'd kept one of their father's, what he expected to be, prized possessions, since he knew Sesshoumaru had honor and if it had been important to their father then Sesshoumaru would have merely tried to act as if it wasn't there. Why, though, was it placed in one of the guest courtiers, and that room just happened to be the room he was placed within? Perhaps their late father had had some type of dream about having him and Izayoi living in the Palace Moon with him, and this was to be his room? Or, maybe Oki had just known that he would have liked to be close to the picture. After all, it was probably the only one in the Palace Moon; Sesshoumaru wouldn't degrade himself that much.

 

Still, that constant howling their stupid pup was making. Really, they should have named that kid gaki, since that was exactly what it was being at the moment. The guest room he was within was nearly on the other side of the Palace Moon, yet he could still hear that pup whining every time he called out for whatever it was it wanted. True, he might be completely ningen now, but he could remember using some of the words the pup used, but all he could make out was 'feed', 'play', and 'want', but everything else sounded foreign and strange. Sometimes he wished that he hadn't gave into Mika's desire, since she hadn't want him to be sent more looks of hatred by the people of her village, and his own desire to not be hunted by both races. If he hadn't he could have protected her, and maybe he could have sent out his own bark telling that stupid child to shut the hell up.

 

 _Of course_ , he thought,  _there is a downside to that_. If he could still use the inuyoukai language, well, Kagome would have his hide. Worse then that, Kikyo would also come to slice him in more ways then one. He didn't want to see that side of Kagome again, since Kikyo had told him of her kind nature, but he'd yet to see it. After his last comment, he was positive the new mother hated him. Then again, Kikyo always said that Kagome was very forgiving, and if that was true then she should forget all about it by the time the sun rose.  _Oi_ , he blinked his eyes open lazily,  _Kikyo seems to... talk about Kagome a lot... that's strange._

 

Shaking his head once, he turned onto his other side, and after giving a yawn he closed his eyes trying to find some well deserved sleep. However, within a few minutes that blasted pup began howling like there was no tomorrow, obviously wanting to be fed, or something, he wasn't sure since his mind was halfway gone. He rolled his eyes inside his eyelids, however, before pulling his second pillow over his head, while settling his head onto the one underneath it. It blocked out most of the noise, and for that he was currently grateful, tightening his arm around it in order to compact it closer to his ear.

 

oOo

 

Kikyo leaned against the window in her room, gazing out at the stars as the night continued on. She listened to the wind as it blew, the wolves as they howled, the crickets as they chirped, her sister's pup as he whined, and she even listened as Inuyasha grumbled in his sleep during the night in the room next to her own. However, she merely continued to watch the sky as it changed from day, to dusk, to night, to the darkness of midnight, before the eastern horizon began to lighten with the new day. Of course, she'd never realized she'd been sitting there that long, since it seemed like only a few minutes ago that she'd sat down. She knew that could be because as a youkai time seemed to hold still, when actually it moved quite quickly around them, and by the time they pulled themselves out of their daze a day or so had already passed.

 

Smiling, Kikyo remembered a time when her father, around the time Kagome was due to be born, had gone out into the garden and sat down by the koi pond. Their mother had been easily annoyed, and angered at any time during the last month of her pregnancy, and even flung one of the servants they had, a smaller neko-youkai, out of the highest window in the estates using her tail when she was told they had to go get a certain ingredient for the food she wanted since they had run out of it earlier that morning. Anyway, their mother had been very annoyed that day, and had growled at everyone to leave their father alone because he was thinking, which from his posture was true. However, after two days of him sitting there she'd gone to his side and asked him when he was going to come inside, since on the second day it had rained. He'd looked at her in shock, blinking rapidly, before telling her that he hadn't realized he'd been there for two days; that, of course, was after she'd told him that he'd been there for two days. After that he'd smiled at her, lifting her above his head, and twirling her around.

 

Her smile soon turned into a smirk when she heard Sesshoumaru's very loud, very annoyed growl when quite suddenly Ryo began whining once more, his words telling everyone who understood them that the young boy wanted someone to hold him. She almost thought about going to help them, but then she realized that Kagome was not like their mother and would want to keep the pup close to them, and plus she wanted to see how the new family looked come morning. The pup would probably be well rested, while the parents needed a little extra sleep to be perfectly fine. Well, not that they'd need anything to help their outer appearance, but she knew Kagome, her sister needed at least two whole hours of sleep or she would fall asleep during important things. She knew this... because she used to wake her just so she wouldn't be able to pay attention during most of the lessons their father gave her. Of course, it didn't work out in the end since their father had merely popped Kagome into his lap and allowed her to sleep for the rest of those two hours, before finishing his lesson afterward.

 

Though she had gotten over her hatred for Kagome, a part of her still found amusement in the fact that she probably wasn't getting a lot of sleep now. However, she also knew that Sesshoumaru was probably doing as the child wanted, trying to give Kagome enough time to heal some more from the birthing process. Yes, and that same part of her that still found amusement also winced at the thought of even allowing a pup to grow within her womb. However, a bigger, larger part of her was what caused her to place her hand on her stomach, wondering what it would be like to have a child of her own to hold. That was when she felt that smaller piece of her flinch again, obviously not wanting to even allow her to experience the pleasure from a man.

 

Still, she was positive that by now Kagome and Sesshoumaru just  _loved_  their first true night with their new pup. Oh, and she knew she was right.

 

oOo

 

Many times Kagome got up and rocked the boy back and forth, her eyes heavy as she wanted to fall back onto the bed and merely allow the pup to cry and whine all he wanted. However, she lifted her eyelids a little, watching as the boy suckled on her breast, his small fangs embedded deeply into her skin, not only sucking on her milk, but her blood, since his fangs stopped the wounds from healing. She allowed it, though, for she knew that it would strengthen their emotional bond. Still, she had to shake her head in order to keep herself awake, just as the small pup allowed his mouth to let go of her nipple, giving her a small yawn as she began tapping his back to make him burp. Once she heard the hiccup like sound she'd heard when Suki had first taught her how to do it, she allowed and Ryo to fall backward onto the bed, her legs hanging over the edge.

 

The darkness beginning to surround her was not allowed when suddenly she felt Ryo's claws sink into her shoulder, causing her to flinch a bit as the pup began nipping at the marking on her junction. At first she merely ignored it, but it was then she realized that the pup was licking at the mating mark, obviously smelling that it was from his father and wanting the attention of the male youkai. She sighed, pulling the pup closer to her, before turning on her side and trying to push herself up toward him. Once she was close enough she merely reached her hands out, setting the pup into Sesshoumaru's lap, and grabbing one of the pillows, before bringing it toward her and curling into a small ball.

 

Ryo sniffed the air, his small hands reaching out and feeling for the male he'd sensed to be his father. He'd felt the one he'd known to be his mother place him onto the lap of the older male. He let out a whimper; gripping onto the soft hair he'd felt over his father's shoulders, before giving a light tug. When the older male gave no response he whimpered again, his words traveling over the small distance, before he began to tug harder, his whimper turning into a cry for his father, before he felt the hands of the older male lift him up into his arms, his father's tongue lapping over his soft cheek. It was obvious his father was humoring him, and he began to giggle, and laugh, before tugging harder, a few of the strands falling limply over his wrists when he heard his father give him a growl of displeasure, telling him that pulling his hair out was not something he wanted to do. After that he began to cry again, until he felt the presence of his mother coming to comfort him as a bright light began flooding into the space they filled.

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, looking over at Kagome as she curled tighter into her ball, obviously trying to ignore the fact that their son began to cry and her instincts wanted her to come to him. No wonder it took so long for a youkai mother to heal after the birthing. However, as he watched, his eyes filling with guilt at the fact that he'd caused his mate to suddenly shoot up, crawling up next to his side, and whimpering to the small pup as tears began falling from the pup's closed eyes. She comforted him, while he began rocking the pup back and forth, knowing full well that by tomorrow there they would have to have at least one of the worthy servants help with the young pup, or as long as Kagome allowed it. After all, she might start to think that another woman was moving in on her turf, and that would not end well, since he might walk in one day to find Kagome sitting in the middle of the floor while the blood of said servant continued to drip from the woman's body, moving silently and slowly over the entire expanse of the floor.

 

Shaking that thought away, he noticed how much he'd actually love to see his mate as such, especially if their pup was sitting in front of her, playing in the blood of her kill, tasting the drops that were patted onto his hands and fingers. Kami, he needed to stop thinking about it, since as he continued to listen to Kagome's sudden purring like sound, he felt his body heat up as his mind added Kagome looking over at him, lust and pride shining brightly in her eyes. With the pup so young he'd merely set him in his crib before stripping his mate of her clothing and beginning to lick the blood from her very skin as she moaned in pleasure, obviously having spread it onto areas that would bring her more pleasure should he descend upon them.

 

Kagome sniffed at him, her eyes shooting up to meet his, her contented growl turning into one that told him of her rising passion. However, as her eyes began to bleed, she knew full well that she shouldn't be allowing those kind of actions to happen until her body was completely healed, but even so she rose up onto her knees and took her mate's lips with her own, challenging him into a battle when her tongue swam into his mouth, locking with his own.

 

He growled in the back of his throat, pushing against his Kagome's strength, pushing her so her neck was pushed back at an angle. He placed Ryo into his lap, and the boy seemed to realize that something was happening, for his hands were felt on his face as he closed his eyes in order to merely feel the heat of his mate's face. Their tongues danced together between their locked lips, before he lifted his hand, allowing it to slide the shoulder of Kagome's yukata to the side, which was when she suddenly giggled, causing him to blink his eyes open and watch as Ryo continued to play with his mother's black locks, tugging them down, before reaching up to grab at her swollen lip and tugging again, letting out his own laugh of happiness as he found a new game. However, it only caused Sesshoumaru to sigh, grateful for the distraction, since he knew that Kagome couldn't handle the type of mating his beast wanted to have at the moment, especially since he hadn't touched her since about the end of the third month of her pregnancy, and it was started to cause his beast to get anxious and when he did get to mate with her once more... well, it was going to be rougher then she'd ever experienced. Who knew, he could go for days.

 

Though she hadn't had the complete night to sleep like she would have hoped, Kagome was glad that she was a youkai. That meant she could sleep long enough to get ready for the next round their son decided to throw at them. She lifted the boy up into the air; smiling over at her mate, before bringing the pup close enough to flick her nose back and forth over his stomach like her father used to do with her. Listening to him once more give a yip of happiness, Kagome knew that she wouldn't mind the nights of torment she was going to experience, but then again, she glanced over at Sesshoumaru, her eyes shining with a new gleam, silently telling herself that she'd just have to push her instincts away some of those nights. The gleam grew, because that meant that Sesshoumaru would have to appeal to what the boy wanted, while she merely went back to sleep, knowing full well that the taiyoukai would take care of their son. Yes, she was such an evil person.

 

oOo

 

"Push," the youkai male growled, "you kami forsaken woman! Push, damn you." He wanted to slap her as the sun began to rise, knowing that she'd been trying to give birth for the last six days. He'd gotten tired of the midwife, having killed her for not having the child out by now, but he knew that he'd have to be patient, for this woman giving birth to  **his**  child would push it out, for that was the way it was supposed to be, and should she die, ohhh, no, she would not die. He would make sure of that. After all, he smirked when he saw the head of the babe beginning to push through the thin skin, the woman giving a scream, as suddenly it ripped apart, her muscles pushing to get rid of the child within her womb. The scream only caused the youkai male to growl at her, hating the fact that this woman had even gotten pregnant in the first place. After all, he hated ningen's, and she was only supposed to be a rut in the forest, but when he'd realized that she was carrying his first child he'd drug her away from the world, hiding her deep within a cave far to the east.

 

He glared at the woman, his claws reaching out to cut away more of the thin skin, listening as the woman screamed louder. He still hadn't gotten her to tell him her name, which was the exact reason why he'd told her that once the child was born she'd have to run far, far away, or he'd kill her. After all, his first child would have a purpose, even if it were half ningen. He would raise it, making it into a weapon against his enemy, a youkai male who'd killed his sister. A male by the name of Sesshoumaru, the taiyoukai that had had no right to slice his sister's head from her shoulders simply because she'd wanted to become his mate. It was true that his sister had followed the taiyoukai for four days before the taiyoukai actually hurt her, and it was true that she'd been told to leave him be many times, but that was no reason to hurt a youkai female. It would have created a war if his sister had been any type of royalty, but she was not, and now he was going to make his child into a fine hanyou, one that would want only to take everything good within Sesshoumaru's life away from him, since that was what he'd done to him. He growled thinking about it, knowing that the taiyoukai had taken the only family he'd had left.

 

His hand reached out grasping the child by the arm as it slipped out of its mother, pulling a little harder then he should have, causing more blood to be split from the woman's pussy. It was obvious from the smell that the small hanyou he began pulling completely out of the woman's body that the child's small claws had sliced at her insides, but that did not matter to him. No, it was after the child was out that he lifted it up into the air, turning his eyes from the woman in disgust, and looking upon the child in satisfaction. Though the woman was ningen, she'd given birth to his son, a boy who'd grow to learn the meaning of hate. At first he was slightly worried the woman might give birth to a female, since he hadn't been able to tell what sex the child would be by sniffing at her; she'd been covered in to many scents, the main, overpowering one, had been her own ningen scent. True, he'd kept her clean during her pregnancy, but her ningen scent had covered up everything but the fact that she was pregnant at all. Now, though, he gazed at the child, before turning his eyes back to the bleeding woman at his feet, noticing how her blood was beginning to cover his boots, which was when he'd realized that for the moment the woman would have another use, for the child began to cry.

 

Before he thought of it, though, he began performing the ritual he knew the midwife would have done, for he'd been instructed about what they'd have to do with the child once it was born. So, he cleaned the boy of the fluids surrounding his body using a wet piece of cloth, before slicing the cord connecting him to his mother, tying it off with another piece of string the midwife had had. Afterward, he tapped the child on the back as softly, yet as forcefully as he would have to the boy's mother, as he was hung upside down, listening as the child coughed up the fluids within his mouth. During this time he was able to look over the child better then before, noticing how the boy had a patch of light brown hair on top of his head, the ears sticking to the top of his head having dark blue tips. Since the boy was hanyou, his ears were really the only youkai feature he had, and he looked down at the soft looking child, before moving to kneel down beside the woman on the floor.

 

Growling, he watched as the woman began to close her eyes, before pulling the small piece of cloth she wore over her breasts away, and placing the child close enough to find her nipple. When the child latched on, the ningen woman winced in pain, before wrapping her arms around the child, her life giving out. However, he knew that should she die her milk would still be good for a few days, and then he'd have to go find a suitable youkai female who'd lost her child to take care of his own. For now, though, he moved over to the side of the cave, watching as the woman softly ran her hand over the child's head, her eyes moving to look over at his form, which caused him to growl again. He was quite shocked when the woman smiled at him.

 

"Kagami," she whispered, her hand tightening around the hanyou child.

 

He raised a brow in confusion, asking, "What?" Surely she did not want the child to be named that, for the child was clearly a male, not female. For now he would humor her, though, or at least until he got his answer and she finally died.

 

Her smile faded a little bit, but otherwise she continued to gaze at him, her eyes showing him the feelings she'd begun to grow within her for him even though he'd treated her like nothing more then a child maker. However, the love that shined brightly in her eyes seemed to confuse the youkai even more, and she whispered, "My name... is... Kagami..." She coughed then, feeling her breathing begin to lessen as her body began shutting down on her.

 

"Mirror?" he asked. "Your name is 'Mirror'?" He saw her nod, and asked, "Why did you not tell me this when I first asked you, woman?"

 

Her voice was growing weaker, but she still managed to choke out, "I did not... believe that you'd allow... our child to live, Daichi. Y-you have proven me... wrong... y-y-you de-deserve to k-know my-y name."

 

Daichi raised his brow higher, blinking in surprise at the woman. Why was she gazing at him like that? Surely she was trying to trick him with her ningen ways, but... her gaze was so pure and loving, telling him that she'd allowed her heart to be placed within his hand. He snorted, disgusted that this ningen fell in love with him even after the torment he'd put her through. Yes, it was actually quite amusing to know that she'd allowed her heart to be given to her tormentor, but it also made him feel guilty for putting her through more pain during her birthing. Daichi merely narrowed his eyes a little, telling himself she was merely trying to make him feel guilty for causing her death, but it did not touch him so deeply as he replied, "Nyoko."

 

"Nyoko?" she whispered, blood dripping from the side of her mouth. The ground around her grew colder as her blood spread out underneath her, continuing to coat her sides with its red substance. She felt her heart begin to slow, but she hang onto the last tread of life she had, wanting to know what he meant when he'd said it.

 

Though he stressed out the word, he said, " _Our_  child's name. It shall be Nyoko." Yes, it was perfect. Kagami, as she was called, had given birth to Nyoko. Or, 'mirror' had given birth to 'gem'. However, afterward he turned his head toward the entrance to the cave, watching as the light of the sun began brightening the world around him, though he merely closed his eyes, listening to the slowing heart of the woman across from him, feeding his newborn son.

 

Kagami smiled a little brighter, whispering, "Nyoko" into the air around her. However, the pain shooting up through her body became too much, and her life slowly faded from her, until she could feel some type of bonds being wrapped around her. She pulled against them for a moment, wondering why they were trying to chain her up, but after a while she wondered what it would be like to follow them, and allowed them to being dragging her along, allowing her soul to leave her body, just as her new pup gave off a howl, but she was too far gone, she never heard it.

 

Daichi listened to the mournful howl, knowing that the hanyou child knew of his mother's death. However, he merely looked over, watching as the child began nipping at his mother's breast, trying to get a reaction out of her, but Daichi knew better. Even from the slightly dimmed light, and the distance, he could see that her eyes had glazed over, telling him that the woman had finally moved on into the next world. However, the howl of his son told him that his plan was for nothing, and that if he ever wanted the pup to shut up he'd have to get rid of her body, either by burning it, or by melting it with his mix-breed poison. Yes, for he not only had the poison of the Akai-Inu rushing through his veins, but that of a dragon youkai. After all, his father, a full-blooded dragon youkai had fallen in love with a Akai-Inu, thus giving birth to three children, his eldest brother, his sister, and himself. Of course, both his siblings were dead, along with his parents.

 

Though it was small, Daichi huffed, before standing in a graceful movement. He knew that the only  _follower_  he had, another woman by the name of Asuka, would soon return, since he'd told her to leave until  _his_  woman gave birth. Asuka, being under the spell of the collar around her neck, a chain connecting it to her wrists, had done what he asked with a simple bow of her head, before running off. The small hebi-youkai could not fight off the spell of the collar, thus she was like his little slave, but she was only just, for though she was a full-blooded youkai, she was not worthy enough to be his bed partner. She was meant to do as he asked, and nothing more.

 

He walked forward, his claws reaching out to lift the hanyou child from the chest of its mother's, before deciding that melting her seemed like the best way. After all, then no one would enter this cave, and he knew that it would probably please his newborn to know that no one would come knew his mother's burial site. So, after situating the child against his chest, he raised his claws horizontally over her body, before allowing his instincts to begin releasing his poison through his claws. Since he was part dragon, the poison came out of his claws like a blue liquid, but also like a soft blue mist that rose around him and his hanyou child, and he waited to see if the child would be able to fight against the gas like poison, or if it would begin choking on it. However, the child seemed to do just fine, and after Kagami's body was nothing but a steaming, spreading, mixture of poison and blood, he turned to leave the cave, noticing that his small hebi-youkai servant was standing at the outside.

 

Asuka dipped her head lower, her blue colored hair surrounding her face, before she lifted it once more. She looked up, showing off her yellow eyes, the silts in the middle a clear sign of her youkai heritage, while her humanoid form was clearly a sign that thought she was a hebi-youkai, she was slightly more powerful then others of her kind. Now, she stood in a not to finely made blue kimono, while the red collar around her neck showed that she was a  _pet_ , of sorts. However, the collar merely told her that she was a servant, and she should act like such, so she kept her eyes lower then her master's neck, saying, "May I ask if the Mistress made it through the birthing, Master?"

 

Daichi moved past her, merely walking into the forest with his son wrapped in his haori sleeves, never once answering her question. Something in the back of his mind told him that perhaps he should had helped the woman live; something about his son that he might never know. For now, though, he would wait for his son to grow into a fine young hanyou, one that would take away everything Sesshoumaru had, or loved, perhaps making them into his servant like he had Asuka, or perhaps he would simply kill them. He did not care, as long as Sesshoumaru suffered in the end.

 

Asuka followed without a word, her eyes watching down at the ground, before glancing up when she heard Daichi stop suddenly. She watched as her Master lifted his newborn into the air, watching as the boy raised his hands into the air toward the sun, his eyes closed against the bright light. She merely smiled when she sensed her Master's happiness, and smiled brighter when he gave a nice long laugh, knowing that he'd gotten what he wanted, and in the end, he might just get his final wish. After all, she knew of her Master's desire to destroy the life of the taiyoukai Sesshoumaru, and if that was what he wished, then she wished it too.


	7. Tale of the Hanyou Turned Ningen

A giggle erupted from her throat as she watched the small gami rush past her hiding place, swinging his Staff of Two Heads around above his head frantically as he searched for her. However, her giggle became bigger when Sorano, a female dragon guard posted outside Lord Sesshoumaru's room, came down the hallway toward Lord Sesshoumaru's chamber, kicking the gami, before growling that he would be wise to stay away from the chambers of a new pup, when their lord had clearly stated no males' were to enter the hallway. She gasped when she heard this, knowing full well that it had been a full day before she'd seen Kagome, the inuyoukai female who'd become like her mother. Of course, that was only because Jaken was always telling her that she needed to study more in order to please Lord Sesshoumaru, since she'd become a young lady that way. She'd do anything to please Lord Sesshoumaru, since he was like her father, yet he wouldn't admit it.

 

Sticking her head out, Rin moved from behind the curtain, knowing full well that the smells of the hallway were what stopped Jaken's weak sense of smell from sniffing her out. Lord Sesshoumaru could find her within moments with his nose, but Jaken had to search everywhere for her, but he usually never found her, and for that... well, she was kind of glad, since it made hide-and-seek so much more fun. Lord Sesshoumaru and Kagome were just too good at the game, unless you were down wind from them, but even then they used their higher senses to find her. All right, Lord Sesshoumaru did, Kagome usually humored her for a while, before pouncing.

 

"Rin," came a stern voice. She looked up to find Sorano staring down at her with those black eyes of hers, the red pupil always making her a little frightened; her silver hair tied into a high ponytail on top of her head. Her silver wings were draped behind her back, the inner membrane black in colors, but the outside as silver as Lord Sesshoumaru's hair. Sorano was wearing armor like the rest of the guards, merely with Kagome's original family symbol upon the corner of her chest plate, while the crescent moon was hidden in a faded image behind it, telling Rin she was now Kagome's personal guard. Sorano was merely staring down at her, but Rin could tell that the dragon female had something to say. "I expect you're the one who was causing Jaken such distress."

 

"Hai, Sorano-chan," Rin replied, bowing her head a bit. She waited, until finally Sorano's silver tail, uncovered from her spell, touched her shoulder, the mental ' _good work_ ' being transferred into her mind. She smiled up at the dragon female, noticing that Sorano was still staring down at her with a look of displeasure, before nodding her head, knowing full well that she wished to greet her family, since that was surely what they were.

 

As she neared the door, she noticed that the blue dragon, Kaida, was also next to Lord Sesshoumaru's door. Kaida, in her humanoid form, only had her tail, which swung behind her lightly as she stood with her staff in hand, her sword at her side. This dragon youkai smiled at her, dipping her head a little, as Rin nodded back. She noticed that like Sorano, Kaida had the marking of Kagome's family on her chest plate, and remembered something that Lord Sesshoumaru had said before she went to push the door open. Looking up at the dragon with dark blue hair, light blue streaks through out the strands as it hung down to her shoulders, not having been tied back into a small ponytail on this day. However, before she went inside, she asked, "I thought Lord Sesshoumaru asked you to watch the skies outside his window?"

 

Kaida nodded, before saying, "Hai, that was true, Rin, but Lord Sesshoumaru has decided that since he shall be within the chamber most of the time we are to watch the skies during the night, instead of during the day when he is inside. Should he leave, he has ordered that one of us goes to watch from the balcony of his room."

 

Rin nodded, before smiling brighter, "How are your brothers', Kaida-chan?" Both brother's had a bit darker hair then Kaida, but other then that they were only different when they transformed, and the fact that they were male's, while Kaida was a female. True, their faces were a little different, one soft, one hard, and one intelligent looking, but they were siblings, and it was only obvious they'd look a little alike.

 

"Sai and Kanaye are fine, though annoying," Kaida said, turning her eyes to watch as Sorano came back to her side, "Rin." She knew that the other dragon would not admit it, but she had a soft side for children, and she was happy to know that though Sorano seemed serious and stern, she could also be gentle and caring. However, she turned her attention back to the child, saying, "If you wish, you may go inside now, Rin. Prince Inuyasha, and Lady Kikyo are also inside at the moment, and I'm sure there is still enough room for you."

 

"Arigatou," Rin said, pushing the door open. She didn't wait for the reply of either of the dragons, merely shutting the door, and watching as all eyes but one pair turned upon her. She smiled, though, knowing that Kagome was merely trying to speak with her mate when he'd turned his eyes toward her. She continued to speak, so Rin merely went toward the bed, sitting on the edge, before crawling over until she was sitting inbetween Kagome's legs, her hands reaching out to touch the pup they'd called Ryo.

 

Kikyo watched the girl, amazed that this small girl had traveled with such a cold-hearted bastard like Sesshoumaru. However, her lopsided ponytail, and toothy grin made her adorable, and though she knew not why Sesshoumaru allowed the child to travel with him before he mated Kagome, she did know that the child was as cute as a button. Not that button's are really that cute; it was just a saying, really. As the girl reached out, she noticed that Ryo had sniffed her out, his claws going to play with her, but this was a ningen girl, while they were all youkai, so the pup could actually hurt her. So, she called out, "I'd be careful, Rin, if I were you." She got the girl's attention, before saying, "Ryo has not yet learned how much is enough, he could easily shred your hand from your wrist within moments."

 

"Its ok, Kikyo-san," Rin said, "Ryo likes Rin." She waited until she felt Kagome's hand on her head, before lifting the small pup into her arms, allowing him to grip onto her black lock and tug lightly. "See?" she said, "Ryo knows Rin."

 

 _Amazing_ , Kikyo thought,  _only a few days old and he's already learned who is his family, even when they are not of blood. It does seem that either Sesshoumaru or Kagome put him straight the last time he tried... that's probably why he hasn't hurt her yet_. She shook her head, watching as the young girl played with the pup, giggling when the pup gave a yip telling her that he wanted to be lifted into higher. Of course, Rin didn't understand this, but she seemed to know what he wanted when he reached higher into the air, and humored the boy by lifting him up above her head, before twirling herself and the pup. It was then she noticed that both parents were watching the scene with happiness, obviously glad to have their children getting along. Sure, Sesshoumaru could deny it, but she was sure Kagome already considered Rin her daughter.

 

Ryo gave a small giggle tugging a little harder, but sniffing at the air to make sure he did not catch the strange, yet pleasing scent, that he'd caused last time he'd given this piece of his family a scratch. He'd whined for nearly an hour after he'd been told by his father that he'd caused the older girl pain, and needed to be more careful with her, so he tugged as lightly as he could, yet powerful enough to get enjoyment out of the act.

 

His eyes watched as Ryo continued to tug at Rin's hair, before allowing his arms to tighten around his mate, knowing full well that he should be proud to have such a pup. And to think that it was the sweet creature within his arms that had given him that same pup. He would be proud to train the boy into a great warrior one day, and watch as he won over the hearts of many young women. Hopefully he would not use them as selfishly as he had when he was younger, though. Kagome would not approve of their young offspring treating women with nothing more then respect, and he was going to respect that. Still, Sesshoumaru could not help but feel nothing other then pleasure at the fact that his pup, his heir, his son, his offspring, demanded full attention in the room at that moment, and he would once they finally called upon the other Lords' and Ladies' to come and greet the new Western Heir into the world.

 

Kagome smiled at the sight, before turning her eyes to Inuyasha, noticing how the ningen male was grinning at the two young pups', before turning his eyes up toward her when he felt her stare. She frowned a little in thought, before saying, "Inuyasha, were you not going to tell us about how you became what you are? I've heard many times that you were once hanyou, but when you mentioned the miko you once traveled with, I was wondering how you became what you are, how you destroyed the original Naraku, and what happened to you in order to have you end up where you are now?"

 

"Huh?" Inuyasha replied, his eyes snapping up to meet the blue of the female. He gave her a blank stare, before hearing his brother snort, and blushing at his stupidity. He had mentioned Mika, by accident, of course, but he'd also mentioned that perhaps he'd tell them how he had ended up in the village he was currently residing in. After all, it wasn't the place he'd been turned into the ningen he was now. No, in fact, it was nearly a territory away. "Right," he continued.

 

Kikyo nodded, before saying, "Hai, Inuyasha-san, we'd all like to hear what truly happened to you. Sesshoumaru and I spoke briefly after I decided that I wanted to travel to a new place, and he was only able to tell me a little about you. Then again, you are not very close." She gave a suggestive voice, before watching as he shifted his gaze back to the children, his eyes taking a slightly glazed look.

 

Rin nearly squealed, before nodding happily, "Hai, hai! Tell us a story, onegai, Inuyasha-sama. Onegai!"

 

Inuyasha lifted his eyes to her's for a second, before sighing, "You really want to hear it, huh?"

 

"Hai, hai," Rin cheered, bringing Ryo closer to her chest. The boy seemed to be listening, even though, from what she was told, he would not be able to understand them for a few months. He would only understand his youkai language, which Lord Sesshoumaru often used to communicate with him. She'd even seen Lady Kagome using it once, and she noticed that they also seemed to use it whenever they didn't want others to know what they were saying, instead of putting up a barrier. How did she know these things? Easy, the female healer - there were two, one female, one male -, Saika, told her many things that she wanted to know. Like how she'd once asked her what Jaken meant when he'd tattled on one of the guards, telling Lord Sesshoumaru that he'd seen him 'jerking off' while on duty. Yes, Saika was very nice, and would explain things in details that made her not only understand, but know when it was right and wrong, or merely natural. The male healer, Daisuke, was also very nice, but he didn't seem like the type who would tell her the things about life that Lord Sesshoumaru decided was best for another to explain. Probably so she got the most information she needed out of the situation. Her lord was always so thoughtful.

 

"Fine," Inuyasha sighed once more. "Lets see. I'd heard of a miko, who protected the Shikon no Tama, by the name of Akina and I'd also heard the tale of the Shikon no Tama around the same time. I'd learned that the protector lived in the Southern Lands, far, far away from here. Nearly next to the sea, but within a good set of fields; it'd seemed strange, but I'd decided to check it out, since at the time I wanted nothing more then to get rid of my ningen half and become a full youkai. However, when I'd arrived, her younger sister, Mika, was crying her eyes out in the middle of the temple they held the Shikon no Tama, holding her sister's lifeless form within her arms. I don't know what happened, really, but I found myself helping her protect the Shikon no Tama after that, and we'd burned the ashes of her older sister, Akina, placing the hard life of not only protecting the Shikon, but her village, on the young miko's shoulders. I guess you could say I felt sorry for her, or something, but at that moment it didn't matter much to me, since she accepted me as a hanyou.

 

"That, of course, was around the time that a band of youkai came into the area, and within a few weeks they were spotted near the temple. Mika told me not to worry about it, since the band was said to be of weak youkai who were being lead by a power hungry ningen. So, I didn't, but on the night of the new moon, the night that I turned completely ningen for a night, and went into the forest after explaining the situation to Mika, the bad struck. By the time Mika had gotten to the temple the Shikon was gone, and the band was already moving." He gave a small frown, before blinking a few times, "She came to find me, telling me that even though I was a ningen at the moment I could help her find the Shikon, since she could see it using a special miko ability she had. Her sister had had it, too, I guess, but she could see the Shikon, sense it really, whenever it was nearby, and she said that it was still very close, and that if we moved quickly, we could get it back from the band."

 

The others listened intently, only Sesshoumaru glancing over toward the desk he'd had brought inside his chambers. The scrolls upon it called to his attention, and he knew that he should have been going over them, but for now he would allow himself to be taken away by the small tale his brother strung with simple words. His ears listened as his brother continued, telling them about how they came upon the band of youkai, before Mika shot an arrow. However, Inuyasha had heard of her sister's great archery skills, and when Mika couldn't fire an arrow just as well, he'd almost abandoned her. It amused him slightly until Inuyasha spoke of how the miko managed to fire another arrow, but her aim being a little off, she'd struck the Shikon no Tama, which had been buried deep within the chest of the ningen who controlled the small band. It split the Shikon apart, thus beginning their two-year journey in order to retreive all the lost shards.

 

"I can remember how we'd fight all the time. Mika had one hell of a temper, and one day she became annoyed as hell with me, and quite suddenly subdued me with a necklace of beads that she'd been carrying around in case she'd need them. After that I quickly became accustomed to eating dirt whenever she said "down" as if I were her pet inu, or something," the sigh of annoyance at the memory got a few giggles, but he ignored them, knowing full well that his story was far from over and that they'd continue to listen once they got over it. "That was annoying as hell, but in the end she did release me from them." He touched his neck, remembering the beads that once hung around his throat, controlling his demonic instincts whenever he got out of control.

 

"Of course, we only fought because Mika insisted that we needed to go find the shards, all of them. And something about me going with her simply because I'd been with her when she'd shattered it. At first I hadn't wanted anything to do with it, but she was attacked by a youkai that controlled the elements, and after that I decided that I'd need to protect her. So, we began our journey, searching for the shards that only she could see, until one day we came across a black neko, twin-tailed like some, and instantly Mika fell in love with the little  _thing_. It was being chased by a lizard-like youkai when we'd found it, and it had yet to actually learn, being at such a young age, that it could transform into a large neko that could control fire in the end. And, of course, Mika just had to name the stupid little thing, and though I left her at the village where Mika died, the stupid neko's name was Aoi. Mika seemed to fancy it, as she used to say. That stupid neko had caused a lot of trouble, which ended up with me being slammed into the ground for no reason," Inuyasha growled, "all I was trying to do was teach it how to transform. Iie, I get to eat dirt for years!"

 

Sighing, Inuyasha continued, "Later we met Naraku. The bastard wanted the shards, and nearly got them all in the end. However, even though Mika was continuing to gain power he always managed to get away somehow, and soon he was growing in power. Mika seemed to match him every length of the way, though, and Naraku never stood a chance in the end." Inuyasha's eyes gleamed with pride, "However, by then he'd mated with another demoness, one who bore him three children. Two were female, one by the name of Kanna, the other Kagura, while he named his only son Naraku, after himself. They grew faster then most youkai, but that didn't bother me until the bastard made an incarnation by the name of Hakudoushi. That kid was annoying as hell, but Mika managed to destroy him by using his own attack against him."

 

Rin bit her lip, continuing to listen, while wondering if Lord Sesshoumaru was going to come into the story. She'd heard about how Inuyasha had taken the sword Tetsusaiga from her lord, but she wasn't sure if Inuyasha was going to tell them about that part of the story. She hoped he did, since Lord Sesshoumaru was mighty enough to be in any story, even if he was miles away from where it happened. After all, in battles stories, even if he wasn't there, they could say that he could have stopped the battle within moments, instead of it having such a bloody end.

 

Kikyo listened, her eyes closing in order to bring forth the images Inuyasha strung together with his words. She'd never heard this story from him, merely a few others, like how he'd come to get Tetsusaiga into his possession, and another where he'd told her about Naraku's defeat, before he realized that Naraku's children had gotten away. This was a new story, and though her heart felt a little tight at the thought of Inuyasha thinking about his past love, she was happy to know that he was comfortable enough to tell them all about it.

 

Her icy blue eyes continued to watch as Rin played with Ryo's claws, allowing the young pup to play with her fingers while she listened to the story. She felt Sesshoumaru's arms tighten around her, before glancing back at him. His eyes were deeper in color, staring straight at her, and she smiled softly at him, knowing that he was showing pride at the sight she'd just been watching. However, his eyes darkened a little more, and he smirked when she felt his fingers touch her mark, nearly causing her beast to purr in satisfaction at the fact that their mate was giving them attention during this enjoyable time together.

 

Inuyasha glanced up, seeing how Kagome was staring into Sesshoumaru's face, but knew deep down that she was listening to him while she leaned against her mate. It made him happy to know that though his brother had always been cold toward him in the past, he'd found someone who truly loved him for himself, instead of the fact that he was Lord of the West, or had the Palace Moon. He turned his attention toward Kikyo, seeing her eyes closed, and asked, "Are you guys listening? I mean I can stop if you're getting bored."

 

Rin spoke up first, her lips moving rapidly, "Hai, onegai, continue Inuyasha-sama. Onegai..." She gave him her puppy dog eyes, her lip coming out in a pout, before dipping her head down so that she was looking up through her lashes. "Onegai, tell us more. Rin wishes to know what happened next. Onegai."

 

"Hai, continue Inuyasha-san," Kikyo said, a small yawn in her voice. "I can rest my eyes while you continue. I've just been up most of the week."

 

"Oh, all right," Inuyasha said, fiddling his fingers a little bit in his lap. "Um... lets see. After we met Naraku we got separated when Mika and Aoi were trapped inside of a cave. There'd been a rockslide outside the cave while I was away, and she'd been trapped inside for about a day, and during that time I'd gone to find a way in order to move the rocks. I met Sesshoumaru, who'd demanded that I give him what he wanted. I had no idea what he was talking about, and we fought like usual, before he'd taken a pearl looking object out of my eye, and used Jaken's staff in order to open a portal. Since Mika was still trapped I followed him, listening to Myouga, who was our late father's retainer, a flea. Myouga told me that it was a portal to my father's tomb, and I soon found Sesshoumaru trying to pull a rusty looking blade from a platform inside our father's skeleton. He wasn't able to, but I managed to pull it out, but I wasn't able to use its full power because Mika wasn't there and I had no one to protect, so I ran, and Sesshoumaru didn't follow.

 

"We'd fought many battles, and many more after I'd gotten my hands on Tetsusaiga. After we managed to collect around a fifth of the jewel we'd come across two youkai that called themselves the Thunder Brother's. Hiten and Monten, and though they'd tried to kidnap, cook, and kill Mika, in the end they became apart of our growing group. They were good fighters, even though they were killed in the final battle, but even know I consider them my friends. They might be gone, but their spirits are still right here," he patted his heart, "and they always will be. Especially Hiten, since he threw himself into the attack that would have killed me. I told him that during the battle he was supposed to protect Mika, since I was going to go straight for Naraku, but the baka didn't do as I asked, and he threw himself into harms way. He died with honor, though, and Monten soon followed him."

 

He wiped his eyes, trying harder then hell not to cry at the thought of his dead friend. However, after he got his emotions under control he continued, "We had another companion, we'd found him in a burned village still protecting one of the burned huts. Like Aoi he couldn't talk, but he was a powerful dragon-youkai. He went to leave in a mountain range, a place where many dragon-youkai resided after the battle. Mika didn't stop him, since it'd been his choice, since he'd felt that he'd repaid her after she'd managed to get him to come to terms with the fact that his family was dead, and that he needed to move on. He was beautiful shiro-dragon, and promised, he could speak telepathically, that should we cross paths again, he'd still be our friend. He was named Haruki, and he was a great help when the battles continued to get harder, and Naraku continued to show himself; especially with his lightning, water, and wind attacks.

 

"Naraku managed to get most of the shards before we could, and when the final battle came we were happy to know that our journey was beginning to come to an end. We only lost Hiten and Monten before the battle was over, and we'd managed to defeat Naraku, but in the end we weren't able to track down his mate, or his children. So, we returned to the village, and along the way we found the mountain where hundred of dragon-youkai lived together in peace, and we left Haruki there, before continuing back to the village. The village was excited to know that we'd returned, and were even happier to know that we'd gotten all the pieces of the Shikon no Tama and restored it back to its original form.

 

"By then Mika and I had fallen in love. We couldn't leave each other's side, but I knew that she'd always be threatened by her duty to protect the Shikon, so I decided to make the ultimate sacrifice for her. I decided to give up my youkai blood, and we wished upon the Shikon, and because of our love Midoriko, the soul trapped inside the Shikon, decided to give us our wish. She almost didn't, and I feared she wouldn't because she'd told us that no matter what no wish was pure, there was always some type of selfishness behind it. However, our love pushed aside that bit of selfishness, and Midoriko gave us the wish. In the end I was ningen, but I still looked the same as before. Strange as it was, but I did.

 

"Our happiness only lasted until three days before we were to be married. Mika was gathering herbs, and I was helping an elder man build another hut for his daughter and her new husband. We'd been thinking about it since the days before I wished upon the Shikon, and I'd only been ningen for one day when she was attacked by another youkai in the woods. She didn't have her arrows, and she was being trained by a traveling miko how to use her powers properly, but..." Tears formed in his eyes as he continued, "Mika was attacked from behind. She didn't have time to protect herself before her life was taken, and I went to search for her later that night because she never came come. I found the youkai still feasting upon her, her body nearly gone completely, before I ran away. I wouldn't have stood a chance against a youkai alone, not without Tetsusaiga transforming, especially since I was ningen then, and I didn't know what to do. I got most of the villagers and we managed to kill the youkai, before burning her body the next day. After that I couldn't handle staying in the village because everything reminded me of Mika, so I ran away.

 

"I ended up where I am now, and I've been living there ever since. Really I just picked a random village, asked the headmaster if I could live close by, and helped them until I was considered one of towns residents. There's really nothing else to tell about how I ended up there, since it's not really that exciting. I mean I could have picked tons of villages, since our group had passed many of them, but as I thought about it, I couldn't go anywhere that reminded me of Mika or I wouldn't have ever moved on. I have now, because I know that like Hiten, Mika is right here," he touched his heart once more, "and because of the Shikon no Tama we'll always be together, no matter what I decide to do with my life. And Mika would want me to make a life of my own with children, and a wife or mate, and I'm going to as soon as I'm ready. But, that's not just because Mika would have wanted it, but simply because I feel that I can't continue to mourn her forever. I  **have**  to move on, or I'll forever be pushed into the past."

 

"How touching," Kikyo said, her voice telling them she didn't care. It wasn't true, but she wasn't about to tell them that. So, she merely turned her head to the side, pretending for the moment, since she knew for a fact Inuyasha wouldn't believe her short little act.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled, "you try to tell such tale without missing a sentence, or crying your eyes out."

 

"Have you forgotten I am youkai, Inuyasha? I do not cry," Kikyo replied.

 

Kagome smiled, "Now, now. Lets not get into that argument. Arigatou, Inuyasha, for sharing your tale with us."

 

Inuyasha nodded, saying, "Yeah, sure thing, Kagome." He turned his head so that he could look out the window, and knew that he was ready. He could move on not only because Mika would want him to, but because he wanted to. Yes, and maybe he'd already found the person to move on with. However, only time would tell him if that was true.


	8. The Taijiya and the Houshi

She sighed, strapping on her slayer outfit, knowing that within a few hours she'd be once more heading out with her newest, yet smallest looking, companion, a neko-youkai named Kirara. She'd heard word of a village that had continued to be terrorized by a nest of insect like youkai, and they'd called for help from a professional, since their miko had died in a tragic battle with another village close by their own. So, she'd decided that she'd go out and help this smaller village, since it was not fair for weaker, blood thirsty, youkai to be going after those who could not protect themselves at that moment. Then again, not many weaker youkai had much honor. Hell, even hanyou usually held more honor then they did, and hanyou were tore between their ningen emotions and youkai instincts throughout their entire lives. Not that she minded, it made them easier to understand, but that also meant they were shunned by both societies.

 

With a final tug she pulled the last of her armor into position, before grabbing the tie she used to tie her hair up into a high ponytail, making sure that it wouldn't fall into her face. She stared into the mirror afterward; a gift from another village's hime when she'd protected her from a group of tori-youkai. She glanced over her appearance, before bringing her fingers up to touch her families crest, wishing once more that they had not suffered such a tragic end, but knowing that now was not the time to remember such things. After telling herself this, she glanced back at her black slayer uniform, built mostly for flexibility and speed, before nodding silently to herself and turning from the mirror on the heel of her boot. She very well couldn't sit there and stare at herself all day; she still had a job to do. Besides, it'd been a while since she'd been able to pulverize something, and she was itching to rip her weapons into something that screamed.

 

Her feet moved without much effort, bringing her to the flap hanging down from the doorway, since they were in a simple village, they did not own sliding, or swinging, doors like many youkai villages, or large estates. Her hand reached out, grabbing the large boomerang like weapon that leaned against the doorframe, before swinging it up onto her back, pulling the straps so that it was held firm against her body. With that she pulled aside the door flap, before stepping out into the light of the day, its warm caress reminding her of the time of day, and just how many days it had been since she'd last seen her dearest, truest, yet mostly hidden, friend. She missed her, but it was to be expected that sooner or later her youkai mother would send her away.

 

Stepping further into the light, Sango gave a light whistle, waiting until the small feline came to her side, before smiling down at her. She watched as the twin-tailed neko came bounding toward her, obviously ready to do battle with the person that had saved her. However, Sango merely thought back to the day around a month or so ago when she'd gone to rid a youkai village of a peddler who continued to try and sale their own kind to them as slaves. She'd managed to get rid of the peddler, but in doing so he'd left behind most of his prizes, and the small feline who transformed into a larger form, shaking her fur out, had been one of those peddlers victims at the time. Kirara had been in a poor environment, her cage barely able to fit her, full of her own urine and other natural movements, and when she'd first released her the neko nearly tore her arm off, but after some coaxing the neko had calmed herself enough to understand that she would not be placed into such a place again. Even now Sango could see the place Kirara had been placed into, as she scratched at her, her back arched, her fur standing on end, her body covered in most of the different things inside her cage, most made by the neko's own body, others because the neko obviously refused to eat any of the food the peddler fed to her. Probably because it'd been poisoned, or drugged, and she couldn't blame the neko for what her first reaction had been when she'd released her. The others had been different; most of them had had their spirits broken and merely shook with fear until she set them free. Hell, a small black dragon that she'd found had urinated on her when she'd released him, while a black kitsune-youkai had bit her. She was lucky that the youkai healer had healed that bite, or, from what he said, she might have ended up with her skin rotting away.

 

Of course, Sango knew that even now the neko was merely waiting for the moment she tried to force her into a cage, before she went against her and fled, never to go back into the hands of anyone, never trusting anyone ever again. That was why she'd given her comfort and a place to call home, but allowing her to roam in the way she wanted to, trying to make her understand that though there were people who tried to hurt her, she was not one of those people and she would not do such things to anyone. The neko she'd named Kirara had taken a lot of time to actually get to the point where she'd decided to follow her on her own toward a job, before jumping in when she'd missed and nearly got her arm chewed off. However, now the neko seemed comfortable enough to actually allow her to ride her, but Sango knew that she couldn't completely trust the neko yet, and thus she waited to see if there were any threatening signs coming from the neko. When she got none, she went to hope up onto the neko's back, before allowing Kirara to take over.

 

The neko raised herself off the ground, remembering from previous jobs that her Mistress would wish to see the strange other ningen that lived within their home. It was strange, since they lived together, but they were not mating in any way. However, as she flew, she knew not to question anyone, and merely allowed them to continue on with their lives. After all, her Mistress had saved her from that Hellish place where ningen looking youkai would come and poke at her through silver bars, while she hissed and spat, trying hard to get away but the spell around her prison stopping that from happening. Besides, her Mistress did not speak in hisses, and growls, so there was really no point in trying to get her attention that way. Still, why was it that her Mistress didn't simply admit her feelings to her male companion and begin to mate with him. It was obvious from the smells she picked up that both of them were wishing for the same things. Ningen were such strange creatures.

 

Sango gripped the neko's fur, glancing down toward the ground, knowing full well that Kirara's nose would lead them straight to Miroku. After all, she needed to speak with the houshi, since he needed to know that she was leaving so that he would know he'd be protecting the village until she returned. It shouldn't take long, since the villagers' message had said the insects strike at least every other night, and soon their entire village would be completely gone. She wasn't about to let that happen. Though her village had been destroyed she wasn't going to let weak youkai feast upon ningen flesh, not while she was still a taijiya, not while she was still healthy and living. Her father had been in his thirties before the village was attacked, and had hidden her and her brother, and he'd never stopped being what he was.

 

The thoughts brought memories of watching her village turn to a burning nothingness, while her brother raced out to save their father before she could stop him. The fire had been too hot; to fast as it spread out over the entire village, pushing her out while she called for her loved ones. She'd tried to splash water from a nearby river onto the village, but the Taijiya Clan's village was too large for her to put out all the fire at once, and by then the salamander-youkai had killed everyone. Salamanders' are said to be wrapped in their mother's scorching flesh as they're eggs, and they needed to stay hot in order to survive before they hatched, which in the end gave them the ability to be resistant to heat, to fire. Even after all her efforts the entire village was turned to ash, and afterward the salamanders', being slim and fast, got away from her when she tried to go after them. She hadn't even gotten her revenge, and she probably never would.

 

Within moments she felt Kirara begin descending, and looking down to find the purple robed houshi speaking with Killian, a man who had said he went over vast deserts in a land called Egypt to meet leaders called pharaohs, before going over a land known as India, where he ended up in China as a slave. Apparently he'd been caught and traded many times before he escaped in Eastern China, and boarded a boat that had been coming to Japan with imported goods. He'd ended up in their village a few years ago, telling the children of his great tales, and it was obvious he was from another land, with his flaming red hair and his glittering emerald eyes. Only youkai around Japan had those features, and it was quite obvious to her that Killian was not a youkai. And, he didn't speak the language very well at all.

 

"Miroku-san!" she called from her ride. She watched as the houshi turned his head on his hand, turning his face so that she could fully see him. She saw the red print on his cheek, and heard the merchant say something about leaving young lasses alone for once in his life. Narrowing her eyes, she called out, "I see you've been up to your old tricks, Miroku-san," her voice dripped with venom, "how many women have you touched today, you kami forsaken houshi?"

 

Miroku frowned, "Is that all you think of me as, Sango-san?" He sighed, shaking his head, before turning to Killian, saying, "Women. They're all the same."

 

"I'm staying ou' of 'his one, Miroku-san," the merchant replied, wiping a cloth over a dragon-designed vase from China. They called it the continent, but he'd been there. He'd traveled the lands before those blasted slave traders caught up with him, and branded their stupid mark on his back. Main reason he wore heavy clothing, mostly long haori's that he never tucked into his hakama, making himself look more like he should have the life of a sailor. Also the main reason he'd decided to stay low, merely living the simple village life until he decided it was time to journey back home. Not that it mattered; those noble inu bastards' who claimed to rule the entire castle and the lands where he lived probably killed off his family. Going home would probably just end up being a waste of his time, and when he decided to travel again, well, the slave traders would have probably caught him by then. They didn't travel that much into Japan, though, so he was safe for the time being.

 

Growling deep in her throat, Sango called out, "I have a job, Miroku-san. Be sure not to get yourself killed while I'm gone." With that she pulled gently at Kirara's fur, telling the neko it was time to go, and feeling her turn toward the direction she'd told her the village was in. After that Kirara shoot forward, her legs pumping on air, moving them toward their newest job faster then she would have hoped possible. The neko was even better then the horse she used to take.

 

Miroku shook his head, rubbing at his slapped cheek a little. He turned from Killian, bowing a little, before saying; "I must finish my duties to the village now, my friend. I shall hopefully return in one piece, and conscious." He smiled innocently, "Besides, which woman could resist me?"

 

Killian laughed, shaking his head, "Obviously the one who hit ya, Miroku-san. Ah, and the one before 'er."

 

Giving a mock glare, Miroku turned on his heel, the end of his staff being placed onto the ground with each step he took. If you watched you'd almost think it were his own leg, but for Miroku this was obviously not the case as he moved toward the small shrine he worshipped, and prayed, to the kamis' for the villagers each morning, wishing for good crops, and things like that. As a houshi it was natural for him, and he was glad that he'd decided to stop wandering when he had, or he might never have stumbled upon this village, or Sango. Ah, such a wonderful woman she was that Sango. If only she'd give in and admit that she liked it when he grabbed her butt. She'd probably like spanking, too.

 

Shaking those thoughts away from his mind, Miroku stepped up to the shrine, knowing that within a few hours Sango would return, and when she did his duties would need to be done. After all, his came in the morning, and in the evening, while hers came in the afternoon, and late at night. Of course, they usually helped each other during these times, watching both sides of the village to make sure that nothing happened to it. The village they were in was really the only place that had considered them apart of it within some little time. It was like their second home since their first had been taken away from them by another force of nature. They both had tragic stories and backgrounds. Sango watched her village die, he watched his father being sucked into a curse given to him; Sango lost her entire family, he'd lost the only family he'd ever known; Sango was trained to help those who needed her before her tragic event, he was trained after watching his father die. They were different, but some other force of nature brought them together in a strange turn of events, and for that he was glad. Now, all they needed was for Kagome to arrive sometime, and then everything would be perfect. After all, it'd been a few days over five cycles of the moon since the last time they'd seen Kagome. He couldn't help but wonder where she was.

 

oOo

 

"Sesshoumaru?"

 

"Hai?"

 

Kagome smiled a little, looking over at the crib their son occupied, before turning her eyes back to her mate. They held a dreamy expression, as she smiled a little brighter. "Do you think we could send word to my friends? I haven't seen them in so long, I do not wish for them to worry much over me. Perhaps I could write them a letter, and have a messenger send it?" she asked, excitement laced within her words.

 

"The taijiya and houshi?" Sesshoumaru asked, blinking in surprise. It'd been a while since Kagome mentioned anything about her friends; perhaps she wanted to see them now to show them their son. Well, that hentai houshi he'd heard about was not coming within more then five feet of his mate should he come to the Palace Moon, but he was sure he could tolerate them for a while.

 

"Hai," Kagome replied.

 

"Hm," Sesshoumaru's throat automatically replied. He allowed the information to roll over in his head for a while, watching as Kagome's eyes lost some of their light, and felt something tighten in his chest at the thought of her obvious disappointment at thinking he was going to say 'iie' instantly. "Perhaps we should invite them for the celebration?"

 

Kagome tilted her side to the side, blinking a few times, "Celebration?" Watching as he gave her an amused smirk, she felt something click in her head, her face flushing a little red. "Hai, the Ceremony in order to allow the other lords' and ladies to welcome the new heir. That includes the lesser lords' as well, doesn't it? I was already beginning to think about it with Oki this morning. She is much help."

 

"Hai," he smirked wider. "The rules do not say that ningen cannot attend, and it is better to have ningen lords' come to welcome new life as well. Not all of them, mostly just the ones' loyal to me. Do not worry about the guest list, Kagome; this Sesshoumaru will take care of that. After all, this Sesshoumaru does not want someone who will try and cause destruction to our palace within its walls for a number of days."

 

"You think I'd bring someone like that into this palace?" she hissed.

 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he noted how beautiful she looked in her sudden fury, before deciding to ease it a little. "Iie, but it is better to be safe, then sorry."

 

Huffing, Kagome raised her lip a little in a snarl, before deciding that for now she wouldn't fight with Sesshoumaru. However, she merely nodded, before saying, "Hai, I would believe sending them an invitation might be the most generous thing you will do this century."

 

Sesshoumaru smirked, standing from the bed. He knew this was going to flare her fury more then he needed it to be, so he walked to the door, before opening it. Before he stepped out completely, deciding it best to shut the door instantly afterward, he looked back at her. "This Sesshoumaru mated you, didn't he?" He shut the door, knowing that what he'd said was going to piss her off to no end, but knowing that once her fury caused their son distress she'd go to comfort him more then come to rip his head off. He hadn't meant a word, but he loved to tease her.

 

" _ **You bastard**_ ," Kagome's roar sliced through the suddenly thick air around the Palace Moon. It was probably heard for miles, and Sesshoumaru began walking down the corridor, leaving her guards to deal with it. " _ **Get back here, Sesshoumaru. We are not through, you pompous ass! I will repay you for this, Sesshoumaru, just you wait; you will rue the day you decided to say you were being generous when you mated me! I will slice your head in your sleep for saying such things! You're lucky there's a spell around this room, Sesshoumaru, or I'd kill you! Sesshoumaru! SESSHOUMARU! GET BACK HERE, YOU FUCKING PAMPERED INU!**_ " Her yelling was stopped by a howl that pierced through air, the sound telling all that understood it that the young heir wished for his mother's happy, carefree aura to return.

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, knowing that he'd have to wait until she calmed enough to listen to him, before trying to enter the room again. He was sure he was going to get an earful once he returned, but once he got her to understand that he was merely joking then she'd turn her head from the event and never think of it again. Or, at least, he hoped.

 

oOo

 

Her giant looking weapon spun through the air, slicing another insect-youkai to pieces. They fell dead without much of a fight, and she quickly reached up to catch her weapon as it came flying back at her. When her hand gripped the strap she gripped it hard, allowing the weapon to pull her back a few feet, but digging her feet in like she'd been trained to do in order to stop from falling onto her ass. The Hiraikotsu was a large weapon, after all, and even her father hadn't been sure if it was the right weapon of choice for her. However, when she'd seen it she knew that it was what she would use in battle, and within a few years she'd mastered it, along with the sword and a few other weapons of choice.

 

Through the corner of her eyes she saw another, thinner, youkai come flying at her, and quickly placed both hands so that they were holding the strap of her weapon. Faster then the youkai could react, Sango spun on the spot, her weapon cutting the strange looking insect in half, well, most of its body in half. As it fell to the ground she heard Kirara's fierce roar, and turned to watch the neko rip through another youkai with her claws, her head bend so she could watch the youkai wriggle in amusement, before slicing its head from its body. However, when she whistled, the neko jumped into action, and came to her side long enough for her to grip her fur and pull herself up onto her back.

 

The villagers were watching her front a distance, as she quickly concluded that only one youkai remained. It was obviously the oldest of the insects, and from what she knew about them, was probably the mother of the group. The insect was reared up, its head snapped around as if it were blind. However, that didn't bother her, and she threw her weapon once more, watching in surprise as the insect swung its head to the head in order to escape the route the boomerang was taking, before swinging it back to the other side when the Hiraikotsu flew to return to her hand. As it passed the insect, though, it slammed its tail against the surface of the boomerang, slamming it into the ground without much effort, before snapping again.

 

Narrowing her eyes, she told Kirara to fly fast and quickly, and watched as the insect snapped at the path she'd taken, before having Kirara land. The insect continued to snap in the air, as she smirked.  _It's blind_ , she concluded,  _but it listens to the sound of moving air in order to determine where its opponent is. Interesting._  With that in mind, she motioned for Kirara to take down the insect, knowing that the neko would have figured out the same thing she did. Without much effort Kirara launched herself off the ground and into the air, as Sango watched the insect rear its head so that it was staring straight at Kirara.

 

She pulled the sword from her side, beginning to run forward, wanting to get to her Hiraikotsu, but needing the insect distracted. Besides, her weapon was underneath the massive tail of the insect, and it'd probably strike her should she try to move its tail. So, she was going to go for a more painful approach. That was another reason Kirara came in, as she watched the neko fly in straight and true, attaching herself to the neck to the insect, close enough so that it couldn't strike her with its mouth, but enough so that she could begin ripping at its throat. However, this didn't last long for Kirara was thrown, and she leapt over the tail of the youkai, hearing Kirara hiss when she was hit.

 

Kirara hissed again, still in flight, but swiping her claws in order to slice the insect in the eyes. The youkai snarled, shaking its head in rage, before beginning to listen to the air once more. Pumping her legs to keep herself in midair, Kirara allowed her body to fall when the insect went to strike at her once more. However, within moments her Mistress would attack the insect with her sword, before retrieving her other weapon and together they would get rid of this annoyance.

 

Which was what Sango did. She stabbed her sword deep into the insects tail, listening as it suddenly screamed in pain, its tail swinging inward toward its body. She forgot her sword, grabbing her Hiraikotsu by the strap, before swinging on the spot before the insect could swing its tail back out and strike her. The boomerang flew from her hands, and the insect was listening so hard to Kirara's air movements over the pain that it never heard her weapon slice through the air, but it did give a gurgled hiss as its head hell from its neck, before the entire body fell to the ground motionless, giving only small spasms.

 

She smirked at her work, raising her hand to grip onto her boomerang when it returned to her. Afterward Kirara returned to her side, and she patted the neko's fur, knowing that once they returned to the village she'd need to check her for any wounds. However, for now she turned to the carcass and went to retrieve her sword as the villagers began coming to congratulate her. It was a small feat, so she merely told them that all she wanted were a few pieces of the insects, instead of coins. They bowed toward her, not because of they were greedy, but because they were amazed that she merely wanted to help them without much payment, and the payment was easy to give.

 

The headmaster, an older man, stepped forward, bowing toward her, "Arigatou, taijiya. Without you our village may have been completely destroyed within a few more days. We are glad to be at peace once more. I also thank you for your kind offering, but once you have the pieces you want we will have our training houshi put the souls to rest, and then burn the remains."

 

"You have a houshi in training?" Sango asked, curious now. "Why did you need me if you had a person who could have taken these weaklings down easily?"

 

The headmaster sighed, shaking his head, "Unfortunately the boy is not much of a fighter, I'm afraid. He is too early in his training to have been able to take down this many youkai at once. And he was injured during the last attack trying to save three children. He can use his spiritual powers to put the souls to rest, but I'm afraid he is much to weak to do much else at this moment."

 

"Ah," Sango replied. She knelt beside the carcass, beginning to slice what she wanted, and what she might need to make other weapons later on. Once she was done she bowed and wished them luck before giving a quick, 'sayonara' and taking flight once more. Once in the air she listened as they called out to her, telling her to have a safe trip and things, and she merely turned to wave in return, knowing that for now they would be fine.

 

Before she was completely out of range, though, she heard someone shouted, "Its joyous! Finally, finally, the West has a--" the wind cut off the rest, and she almost told Kirara to go back, but decided that it must have been her imagination, and continued forward.

 

oOo

 

She landed just before the sun disappeared completely, as he raced to meet her. When she had stabbed her weapon into the ground, he grabbed her hand and began pulling her. Since she was so shocked she did not bother to try and fight against him, instead asking why he was in such a hurry, especially since she'd just returned. "Sango, there is a young youkai boy here claiming to be from the Palace Moon. He says he has an invitation from the Lord and Lady themselves for us. I do not know what to think of it, but he is currently within our hut and you are going to question him."

 

"Me?" she asked.

 

"Hai, you," Miroku replied. "This is serious. I did not know the Lord had mated, and Lord Sesshoumaru is a man with high tastes. The boy said that the Ladies name is a secret until I read the small note that he has along with the invitation to a Welcoming Ceremony, where we would greet the new heir of the Western Lands into the world, while giving him a small gift from our village. That is a great honor, but he said that you must be present when I read the note, for he will not speak more then one word about it, something about it being important and that is all."

 

Glancing back toward Kirara, Sango watched as the neko seemed to wave at her with her tails before trotting away. However, she pulled her hand from Miroku's, knowing that this must be important because Miroku always added the small 'san' at the end of her name, but had not since he began speaking. "Miroku-san, I believe I can walk myself. I do not need to be dragged in such a way."

 

"Ah--Hai," Miroku replied, before beginning forward again. They had almost reached the hut when Sango stopped next to him, turning with her finger raised, her face in a questionable expression.

 

"One question, Miroku-san," she said.

 

"Anything," he replied.

 

"Why must I question this youkai boy if he has a letter from the Lord of the West himself? An invitation, actually," Sango asked. "Surely Lord Sesshoumaru would not pull pranks like younger children. Especially not when it came to his own heir, which, by the way, I did not know he had had."

 

"Neither did I, Sango," Miroku said, once more dropping the informalities. "That is why I wish for you to question the boy. I do not think that Lord Sesshoumaru has mated, nor does he have an heir. Surely others would have heard about this by now."

 

"Ah," came another voice. They turned to find the youkai boy staring at them, his brown eyes soft and gentle, yet wise and old. He bowed, before saying, "Miroku-sama, Sango-sama, I present you with the note that I promised. The Lady of the Western Lands herself wrote it. You will find her name written at the bottom, and she hopes that you do continue on these thoughts of this being a lie, for she suspected you might have them. She informed me to tell you to turn the scroll over once you have finished reading the side I hold toward you." With that he pulled a scroll from his haori, before allowing it to fall open, and turning it to Miroku allowing the houshi to take it into his own hands, before glancing down. He bowed once, knowing that the fun, perhaps hugs and kisses, from what Lady Kagome had told him, would begin soon enough.

 

" _Miroku_ ," Miroku began, a little confused that this new Lady knew his name. Let alone knew about him. However, he continued, saying, " _Sango. My dearest friends, I do hope this finds its way to you, since the messenger I have sent did not exactly know where the Village of High Stone was located, so I sent him first to the location of my mother's estates, before telling him how to locate the village. If it has, then I am glad that you are currently reading it, and I hope that you are both well, for it would be heart falling to know that either of you could not attend the Welcoming Ceremony of my child. Yes, I have a child. Do not ask, I shall tell you once you arrive, but you must agree to the invitation and send the messenger back to me in order for that to happen._

 

 _"Miroku, I do hope that you have not been hit so many times that you have not realized who I am by the time you read this far. After all, you are such a lecherous person that it would be surprising if you still had any type of knowledge other then groping inside that head of yours. Oh, and my mate, Sesshoumaru, says to tell you to keep your hands to yourself should you come, for most of the youkai women who will be at this event will be mated, and the ones that are not shall slice your cursed hand from your wrist. I do hope it does not come that far, and he also wished to warn you not to grope me, since I am a mated demoness with a new pup, or baby, as you could call him. He says that should you, well, you do not wish to know the types of torture items he has in the interrogation room_ ," Miroku gulped. This woman knew him well. Hopefully she wasn't someone from his past, one of the few women that he'd slept with, since he'd been with a few youkai in his day. But if that was the case, then why did this demoness know Sango as well? Hm.

 

" _Sango, I hope you are well, and that Miroku has not given you much trouble since I have been absent. When you are with child it is hard to go to places, especially when you are youkai, for your mate continues to hover over you like a hawk. Besides, I'm not sure what he'll think once he meets you. He'll probably be more then surprised by the way you two are, but then again, nothing had ever really surprised him at all. Oh well, I still need to repay him for that comment he made earlier! He will not get away with that. Oh, and I do hope that your journey getting here goes well, if you decide to come, I'm not going to force you into anything. Ah, I'm afraid I must cut this short._

 

_"Ja ne,_

 

 _"Kagome, New Lady of the Western Lands_ ," Miroku whispered. He glanced at Sango to see her wide-eyed before she turned toward the youkai boy, suddenly flinging herself at him and yelling 'Hai' for all to hear. She nearly lifted the boy off his feet, spinning him the best she could in her current state, and he began saying it as well. Kagome, Kagome was the Lady of the Western Lands. There was no way they were passing this up.

 

oOo

 

He dropped the carcass of the deer in front of the kitsune. The female glanced up at him briefly, before going back to feeding the pup in her arms. Her own pup had died when another youkai, a jealous rival of her dead mate's, attacked her kit while she was out getting a quick bite in order to keep her body maintained. She'd said she'd almost taken her new kit with her, but she'd decided that he'd be fine until she returned, since she hadn't gone that far. When she'd returned everything was destroyed, and that was around the time he'd found her crying in the forest for her child. Once he'd held out his own, she seemed to get attached to Nyoko instantly, pulling the pup to her chest and beginning to feed him as if he were her own. Apparently her mind was almost completely gone before he had given his child into her care, thus keeping her in the land of the living until she was of no longer use.

 

Asuka sat staring at the kitsune, wary of the fact that her Master had allowed such a creature to take care of his child. After all, the woman was nearly insane. She might pass it onto the pup. However, she would not go against her Master's decision, and she merely watched as the kitsune continued to feed the small hanyou pup until he was full and began to rest in her arms. However, her attention turned elsewhere quickly when her name was called.

 

Turning his head, Daichi called out to her, getting the attention of the hebi-youkai, before motioning for her to come to his side. When she was next to him, he said, "Asuka, take care of Nyoko while the kitsune eats. I cannot allow her body to rot while she continues to try and take care of my pup when her own body needs nourishment. Until she is fed you are to keep the pup sleeping for he will need it until his next feeding."

 

"Hai, Master," Asuka said. She moved to do as he commanded, taking the pup from the arms of the kitsune, keeping him close so that she didn't suddenly go into action in order to make sure another pup hadn't been lost to her. She made sure the kitsune knew she'd sat beneath a tree off to her side, before watching as her Master told the kitsune to eat, and as the kitsune stared at the child in her arms she did as her Master asked. She knew that the kitsune's eyes were trained upon the child in her arms, and merely stared back, rocking the pup gently to keep him asleep until the kitsune had had her fill. Of course, that wouldn't be until her Master decided that she'd eaten enough until her next meal. A breast feeding woman needed to eat properly in order to keep her breasts full of milk from what she'd heard, which was why her Master had went to get food in the first place.

 

The kitsune female droved her fangs into the carcass, continuing to stare at the pup she was caring for. She knew that the female before her could not take the pup from her because she had never had a pup of her own by the smell, but a part of her told her that the female might try something and she narrowed her eyes as she ate. Her throat swallowed with each bite, and she felt the blood slide down the back of her throat. However, her mind continued to take in only this new pup, not caring if it were from her body or not, merely wanting to take in something to fill in the gap that had formed with the death of her small kit. Once she devoured the food she'd been given, she crawled toward the other woman, trying to make herself seem less threatening, not wishing to have the female rush off with the pup. When she reached her she took the pup gently into her arms, before placing him into her lap and purring.

 

"Asuka," Daichi commanded, "Go find yourself something to eat. Come back here once you've reached your fill. Bring something for myself. I wish to taste blood and flesh on this morn."

 

Asuka bowed, her arm flat against her chest as she leaned forward. She pulled her body straight, the links connecting her collar to her wrists shrinking and lengthening as she moved. With a, "Hai, Master," she as gone. Her speed was great when her hebi-like qualities, and she was sure she could return to her Master within an hour or so. After all, it would take a while to fill herself; she was a hebi-youkai, after all, and she only ate every four months, which meant she needed to fill herself completely in her true form before she could go that long again.

 

Daichi glanced back over at the kitsune, knowing that she would do for now. However, once the pup began to grow and eat normal meat he'd strike her down, ending her pitiful life, before moving on. After all, he couldn't have his mix-breed of a son being raised by a species not within his blood. His honor wouldn't permit it, but his mind would allow him to get rid of a female, even if she were going insane, only his son holding her sanity on loose strings, trying to keep itself together. Once he told her that he was taking Nyoko to train him into a powerful warrior, well, he was sure those strings would snap and once they did he'd find amusement in the fact that he'd caused her to go completely insane before taking her life.

 

With that the sun rose over the eastern horizon, bringing forth a new day. The light of the sun brightened the shades and hues of the land, while the sun itself brought warmth to those who needed it. Those who didn't began to sleep, closing their eyes until night would fall upon the Earth once more. However, Daichi merely stood there, watching as the sun rose higher and higher, never caring that a new day had come and was going to pass. No, he merely wanted the day when he would rid himself of this kitsune's annoying presence to pass. Though his attention was on the sun mostly, he turned his eye to glance at her, deeming her none worthy of a name. After all, it was bad enough he knew the name of the woman who gave birth to his Nyoko, but he would not learn the name of the kitsune who fed him. No, that would truly be a disgrace to his line.


	9. The Great Escape

A week had passed, yet Sesshoumaru would still not allow her to leave their damn chambers. It had been so exciting to know that Sango and Miroku had both agreed to come to the Welcoming Ceremony, but that excitement was soon crushed by the fact that her mate still wished to make her sit in bed and heal. She was healed enough, damn it. Why couldn't Sesshoumaru see that? She wished to have the sun beating down on her face, instead of merely sitting at the balcony as Sorano or Kaida stood beside her, their dragon-powered barriers keeping her from leaving the that point. She wanted to go to the meadow she'd grown accustomed to visiting before Sesshoumaru confined her to their room; she wanted to take Ryo with her; she wanted only little things, and her youkai demanded she have them after giving so much, but she did not press the matter after this morning.

 

No, not after having Sesshoumaru finally snap at her.

 

She didn't want to have to go through that again. Especially after it'd been so long since he'd done so. Of course, the last time he'd snapped at her was when she'd been cranky, pregnant, and over the limit when it came to his presence, but she did not wish to bring upon his temper again. Then again, what did she really care? He could get angry all he wanted, she didn't wish to stay within their room any longer, and she hated the fact that whenever she needed to relieve herself he was right there beside her, making sure she didn't slip away into the forest. Either that or Sorano or Kaida were beside her, and both the dragon's were highly determined to do as Sesshoumaru asked and keep her safe. She was safe, damn it! She wasn't happy, and that's what she wanted to be. At this moment she didn't even care if she were safe, and that should have bothered her a little, but it didn't.

 

Growling, she glanced up at the crib that her son was sleeping within. It reminded her a little of her slightly tired state, but her mind continued to wander back and forth between different things. Like the fact that she still hadn't been able to come up with a way to get Sesshoumaru back for saying he'd been generous when he'd mated her, and the fact that she was tired, and many other, various, things. Of course, her mind did stop once in a while, but other than that it continued to work back and forth between different things, while trying to shut down. At least until Ryo reawakened, since she wasn't sure she'd ever get more than an hour or two of sleep until he was old enough to sleep completely throughout the night without wanting  _something_  out of the blue.

 

She'd never regret giving birth to another life, but at the moment she was rethinking the whole 'taking care of' method. Perhaps she should make Sesshoumaru do it for a while? See how long it takes him before he asks for her help, or at least to feed Ryo, since he'd probably end up crying for her breast within a few hours of Sesshoumaru's constant attention; Sesshoumaru would never be able to give him that, and for that she might be slightly proud of her plan should she go with it. Then again, there were so many other things she could do, like trying to escape from her current lockdown... again. Not surprising that she'd already tried it, but the last time Sesshoumaru had caught her, knocking her onto her stomach, and carrying her back up to their room. It'd been amazing she'd gotten past both her dragon guards, but Sesshoumaru had apparently felt her excitement and felt that it needed to be investigated. If only he hadn't showed up for a couple more seconds, she would have touched ground in the forest, but no.

 

The one time she didn't want him and he showed up anyway. Ironic.

 

Her ears picked up the sound of someone walking toward their chambers, before her nose managed to pick up the smell of the woman coming closer and closer. She didn't do anything except sigh when a knock sounded on the door, her mouth instantly opening to tell the woman to enter, before Oki stepped into the room. It wasn't as if she didn't want the woman there, it was just good to have some reason to ignore her current thoughts of escaping, or at least trying once more. Oki was a wonderful companion, though, and she'd had a few cubs of her own, so she was a wonderful source whenever she needed advice, or a better method than she was using when it came to raising Ryo.

 

"Lady Kagome--"

 

Kagome sighed again, almost telling the elder woman to just call her 'Kagome', but remembered before she did that Oki was one of those servants who were keen when it came to things, rules, really. Oki, even whenever she asked her to merely call her by her name, skipped over her words as if she'd never said them, obviously not wishing to anger her mate. Though she wished she'd stop calling her 'lady' all the time, she knew that it was just something Oki was so used to that it came naturally to her, and she'd tried to ignore it every time she'd used it anymore. Especially since she knew she couldn't get the tora to do otherwise.

 

"--I have the drawing you wished to have. I know it took me a while, but I did get my daughter, Kira, to come down and draw a quick sketch, as you asked. She's so wonderful when it comes to painting, or drawing, I've always wondered why she doesn't try to find work in it. Oh well," Oki sighed, moving toward the bed. She blushed once she reached it, though, saying, "Oh, I'm so sorry, milady. I did not mean to go off like that about my own life, I'm sure that I bored you greatly with my rambling."

 

Shaking her head, Kagome took the small sketch, before saying, "Onegai, Oki, don't think that. I'd love to hear about your children. Tell me about them, onegai."

 

Oki smiled at the younger demoness, before bowing, "If you insist, milady."

 

"Oh, you know I do, Oki," Kagome laughed, the sound like the tinkling of bells. She looked down at the drawing to find that Oki was correct, her daughter should try and find a way to show off her talent, or at least make some money off of it, instead of merely being a servant inside the Palace Moon. The drawing looked exactly like the ballroom, and she was impressed that the ideas she'd thought of were also added perfectly. She almost wished she could draw that well, but decided that her talents were elsewhere and she shouldn't be jealous of what another could do. "How many children do you have, Oki? You've never mentioned that."

 

"I have four children at the moment, milady," Oki replied, her form shifting so that she was sitting upon the bed before the demoness. Once there she noticed how Kagome set the small pad aside to listen to her, and blushed again that the Lady of the Western Lands would take such an interest in her personal life. "My youngest is Kira, while my oldest is Hoshi; my other two children are Usagi and Raidon, they're twins. Kira is talented when it comes to her art, while Hoshi is within Lord Sesshoumaru's barracks as a soldier. Usagi and Raidon cannot be separated and are currently helping out local villages that've been attacked by rouge youkai. I still do not know how they got that assignment from Lord Sesshoumaru, but they are good at it, and I'm glad that my children have been able to put their talents to use for our lord."

 

"It must be an honor, Oki," Kagome smiled. "I'm happy to know that you've been gifted with such fine children within your life time, since not all creatures are given such a treasure."

 

"Arigatou," Oki said. She stood once more, bowing, "I must go now, milady. Prince Inuyasha has ordered that I bring him a snack after I've visited you. Unfortunately the boy has grown a bit on me, and though he is still rude and disrespectful, he does have those moments when he's not all bad. I do hope to see more of it, so I hope you do not mind if I leave you now, milady."

 

"Of course not, Oki," Kagome smiled. "You be on your way, and tell your children that I am happy you've shared a bit of information about them with me."

 

"They'll be honored, milady," Oki replied, moving away from the bed. Before she touched the door Kagome called out to her again, though, and she turned to listen to her.

 

"Oh, Oki!" Kagome said, watching as the tora turned back to her. "Should Inuyasha give you any trouble, Oki, you have my permission to kick him around a bit. You have your own problems to deal with; you do not need more than you already have. Tell him that before sending him off to the healers."

 

"Arigatou, milady," Oki bowed, "I'll be sure to tell him."

 

After that Kagome watched the tora leave, before her mind once more went back to what she'd been thinking about earlier. She glanced out the window, before glancing back at Ryo in his crib. He'd been sleeping soundly for some time, and she hoped he'd stay that way a bit longer, at least long enough for her to be able to get out into the courtyard. Sure, she might have to jump the wall around the palace, but she was positive she'd be able to make it out into the forest. As long as she kept herself calm, and just went along with her plan she should be able to get away without catching Sesshoumaru's attention, or the dragons', either.

 

Smirking, she thought,  _Sesshoumaru will flip when he finds out I'm gone. Oh, well, it will only be the beginning of the trouble I give him for saying such things about our mating. If he truly wanted me to stay he would not mention such..._  things!

 

oOo

 

"Oh, no," she whispered, glancing around the room once again. Listening to the sound of Ryo's crying, she turned to her companion, before gulping, "Lord Sesshoumaru's going to kill us!"

 

"Don't be so kind about it, Kaida," Sorano hissed. Her forked tongue flicked between her fangs, before she said, "Lord Sesshoumaru's going to  _slaughter_  us for this. I still don't see how she got out, or how she did it without our notice, though. Sometimes I wish that Lord Sesshoumaru hadn't picked such a mate, but it is his choice. Lady Kagome is interesting, that's for sure."

 

Kaida nodded, "So, should you tell him, or I?"

 

"Best two out of three?" Sorano asked.

 

"Sure," Kaida replied.

 

After that they began a dragon game, one older than any other, both of them trying to win, while they wished to kami they weren't the one that got to go see Lord Sesshoumaru and tell him his mate was missing. He'd freak when he found out. Especially when he found out his pup was still crying for its mother, as well. Yes, the loser would probably get their head chopped off, while the winner went off in search of Lady Kagome. They were also dreading to know who got which, since whoever went after Lady Kagome would be going on a wild goose chase, while the one who went to tell Lord Sesshoumaru would walk away with... nothing, actually.

 

oOo

 

Kagome grinned, her head held high as she walked deeper into the forest. It'd been way to easy to get past them all. The guards positioned on the walkway hadn't even noticed her zip by them, since she'd covered up her scent and presence using a barrier, and her dragon guards' barrier had been easy enough to pass by. Of course, it'd taken a few minutes to figure out how to get by it exactly, but after that she'd been free sailing. Her grin deepened as she remembered it all, her mind continuing to go over it again and again until she nearly bumped into a tree, or two.

 

_Kagome glanced back toward the door. After determining that both dragons' were positioned on either side of it, she decided that she'd need to either go through the balcony doors, or somehow blow a wall out of the room connected to hers in order to escape. After deciding that blowing a hall out of a wall would attract a lot of attention, she turned her attention to the balcony doors, which weren't really doors, but two pieces of thin cloth that were somehow hooked to the ceiling. She'd never really gotten around to asking Sesshoumaru about it._

 

_Slipping out of the bed, Kagome moved over to Ryo's crib, smiling down at the small boy. Touching his forehead with her hand, she brushed aside his bangs, before bending over to kiss him. Only one that told him she'd be gone for a little while, but as she turned away from the bed a protective feeling washed over her, and she nearly turned back to take him with her. However, she shook the feeling off, moving toward the balcony. The feeling continued to gnaw at her, almost biting at her heels with every step she took, but she managed to tell herself that once she returned she'd kill anyone who harmed her child. Yes, that was what kept her from turning back and wrapping the child up for a trip with her. Sesshoumaru would be more than furious if she took a defenseless pup along with her when she had only given birth a few days over a week ago._

 

_Once more she glanced back at the door, making sure that both the dragons' were still outside it, instead of coming to check on her. Satisfied that they were still in their original positions, she spread her aura and scent out using a spell in order to make it seem like she was still inside the room. Smirking at her accomplishment, since she hadn't done any type of thing in five months, Kagome moved aside the thin material blocking her path from the balcony._

 

_Stepping out onto the balcony, she hid her presence from those below, above, and around her. Her spell made it seem like she was still inside her room, so it wasn't going to be a good thing if others thought she was in two places at once. It'd not only cause confusion, but even Sesshoumaru might come to investigate that sort of problem. Hiding her presence wasn't really that hard to do, anyway, though it did take a bit of energy in order to do it._

 

_Kagome nearly sighed at the next problem. She'd gotten past it before, the last time she'd nearly escaped, but since that time the dragons' had strengthened their barrier. They would surely know that she'd passed it should she not be careful and spread it out so that there was an opening for her to cross through. She needed them to think it was still fully intact, which was what she'd done last time with a small amount of energy spread out, but it seemed that she'd need a little more effort this time. To bad she was stronger than her guards', huh?_

 

_Or, at least, she was positive she was. It hadn't been determined yet._

 

_Tapping her claws against the stone, she glanced downward, before crouching when she saw a servant glance up toward the balcony. Sighing once the servant was gone, she stood, before glancing around at the blue barrier she could see with her superior eyes. They probably didn't know that, but she wasn't going to tell them, either. So, she tapped her claws once more, an idea coming to mind, before she shot her hand out. Perhaps she could use a raw material in order to break the barrier apart without their noticing? They might notice a bit, but it would only seem like some young pup had thrown a stone and it had managed to strike the barrier. They'd never know if it came from the inside, or the out, however. Oh well._

 

_Flicking her fingers a little, she wiggled them, her poison beginning to flood into her claws. She controlled the acid like substance, changing it, manipulating it into a mist form. The acid mist seemed to suddenly blast from her claws, catching only a bit of the balcony, while the rest slammed against the barrier. She watched in satisfaction, as the barrier suddenly broke open, before her foot stepped up onto the balcony's ledge._

 

_The piece of stone that had melted gave way underneath her, and Kagome pushed off just as the piece broke away from the balcony, falling toward the ground. She allowed her eyes to widen, the piece hitting the ground as she folded her arms in front of her in order to pass through the barrier. Once on the other side she spread her arms out, the acid mist falling her before she broke through it, and went into a free fall toward the ground. Once she landed, though, she zipped away from the area, instantly behind the nearest tree as a servant went to catch on the piece of stone that had fallen, before shaking their head and moving away from it._

 

_She smirked again, the servant probably thought that she was so pissed off she'd destroyed a piece of the balcony's ledge. Score two for her, zero for dragon guards'. Now all she needed to do was get outside the palace wall, and she'd be home free. Well, sort of, since she was, technically, home. It actually felt strange to be running away from her home, the home she'd wanted for so long, even when she knew she'd be back within a few hours._

 

_Shaking her head, Kagome eyed the wall, before zipping toward it at youkai speeds. She reached it almost instantly, before glancing upward. The wall cast a giant shadow over the courtyard, and everything else, while the sun was high in the sky. She wasn't worried about that, though, and tilted her head so that her keen eyes could see the guards above. Once they'd turned their backs, she jumped, her presence moving past them like a small gust of wind._

 

_"What was that?" she heard._

 

_"I don't know," another male, replied, "maybe we should report it to Lord Sesshoumaru?"_

 

_"Nah, I don't think it was that important."_

 

_"Commander Kiyoshi, then?" the first asked._

 

_"Might as well. It might not have been something to bother Lord Sesshoumaru with, but Commander Kiyoshi will probably be interested in something like this."_

 

_"What do you think it was, Shunichi?"_

 

_"Hm," she listened, nearly cursing herself for going by them. Commander Kiyoshi would tell Sesshoumaru about this, but then again, he might not tell him for a couple hours, hoping that it might happen again. Maybe she was in luck. "I really don't know, Haru. Maybe Commander Kiyoshi will, though."_

 

_Staying within her hiding place for a moment, Kagome glanced around her tree, before noticing how both guards had moved on. Smiling to herself, she moved into the forest, happy to know that she was finally outside the palace walls, in the forest, away from her current life. Even that far away she heard the cry of her son, though, and she turned for a moment to listen to him, before shaking her head and turning back into the forest. She only wanted to go to the meadow for a while before returning. Couldn't the pup give her that?_

 

She was out! She was out! It was so wonderful to think about, and she couldn't wait to make it to the meadow. Once there she'd get some peace, and maybe she could take a short nap if she placed a barrier around the place. She was sure Sesshoumaru would kill her if she didn't and simply allowed any creature to come near her. Not that she wasn't in a lot of trouble, already, but she knew of a few ways to make him forgive her quickly. Yes, they were going to come in handy now.

 

oOo

 

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Lord Sesshoumaru, you must come quickly!" The banging on the door continued until he growled for the person to enter. Who in the world would want his attention so badly? Unless it was about Kagome, because he would completely understand then.  _Something had better not have happened to her_ , he thought, growling louder.

 

Two figures rushed into the room - one female, the other male. The first to step forward was the male, a commander in his army, before he bowed. Sesshoumaru nodded his head for him to continue, before listening as Kiyoshi told him of a strange presence that'd moved over the wall at the same time two of his guards, Haru and Shunichi, had been patrolling the east side of the wall. "My lord, I have reason to believe it was your mate who passed over the wall using speeds unseen to any eye."

 

"Why would you believe this?" Sesshoumaru asked; an eyebrow rose high on his brow.

 

Sorano stepped forward, "Lady Kagome is no longer within your chambers, milord."

 

Sesshoumaru stood suddenly, the imported chair he'd been sitting on falling over and hitting the bookcase behind him with the force. His claws sank into his desk, as he growled, "What?"

 

"Kaida and I went inside to check on her when Prince Ryo began to cry longer, louder, than normal. We thought perhaps Kagome had fallen asleep from having to stay up most of the night to please him, but when we entered we found that she was no longer there." Sorano bowed, "Forgive us, milord, we have failed you. Kaida, however, is now searching for her as we speak. She is using the skies, instead of searching the ground."

 

"How did Kagome managed to bypass your barrier, Sorano?" Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding a little. How dare they defy him? How dare they go against what he'd told them? How dare they let his mate escape when she was not healed yet? How--oh, god. The red in his eyes faded, before he shook his head. Kagome had left because he'd continued to tell her that she'd be able to go back to her meadow once he deemed for fit enough, and obviously she felt that she was well enough. She was obviously more intelligent than he gave her credit for if she managed to make them think she was still within their chambers while escaping.

 

"It was most strange, milord," Sorano replied, cringing at the sight of his eyes. "However, I do not know how Lady Kagome got out of the barrier. Perhaps she is strong enough to see it and managed to find a small crack. I truly do not know."

 

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What of Ryo?"

 

"Prince Ryo is still crying with his crib, milord," she bowed again. "I do not understand the inu language well, milord. I did not understand most of what he continued to ask for. I merely know that he wishes for his mother."

 

"Why did you not bring him?"

 

Sorano blushed, "He nipped me when I tried to, milord, forgive me."

 

Kiyoshi smirked, "It would seem that the young one does not wish to bond with anyone other than his mother and you, my lord. It is a good sign. It would also seem that the boy does not wish to touched by anyone but those related to him when he wants something. I believe that is also a good sign."

 

Sorano glared at him through the corner of her eye. That nip had hurt. It wasn't something to be laughing about, even when that laughter was silent as the grave. Kiyoshi might have been a commander, but he could really get on her nerves sometimes. Perhaps it was because of the way he'd tricked her the first day that she was transferred into Lord Sesshoumaru's barracks, or maybe it was simply because of the way he did things. She wasn't sure, but he got on her nerves! She felt like spitting fire, perhaps acid or ice, at him.

 

"It would seem so," Sesshoumaru replied. "Sorano, you are to go and find Kaida. I believe I know where Kagome is. Until I return with her, however, you are to remain outside the gates waiting for us. This Sesshoumaru shall take Ryo with me. Kiyoshi, you are to go back to you post, and stay there until further notice, or until night falls. Do you understand?"

 

"Hai!" they replied.

 

oOo

 

The pup in his arms continued to whine, before he hushed him with another soft growl. He didn't need the attention of those unwanted at this moment, and the pup's constant whimpering for his mother was only going to bring upon such a reaction. Especially when other youkai thought the pup was alone and defenseless, thus an easy meal. Unfortunately they wouldn't know his father was with him once they came, though, and should they come that would be their downfall. He wasn't in the mood, but he also knew that he should have allowed Kagome to at least leave their chambers without him or one of her guards. Maybe then she wouldn't have resorted to leaving without even asking him, or snarling that she was going and there was nothing he could do about it.

 

Sighing, he growled to the pup that they'd be with his mother soon. It only got a soft whine, which was followed by a short yip. He knew the pup was staring up at him, since his eyes had opened nearly a week ago. Unlike his own the eyes were soft and innocent, yet were deep, almost dark, instead of the light gold that they resembled in their innocence. He glanced down shortly to see the pup glanced deeper into the forest, probably knowing from the smell that his mother was not far off. Maybe a few lengths away, nothing more.

 

The walk was short and soon he found himself at the barrier his mate had raised around her small meadow. She was laying back in the flowers much like when he'd first met her, except the sun was beating down upon her face, instead of moonlight. Her scent traveled toward his nose, and if he wasn't slightly angry about the way she decided to leave then he might have sat there and breathed it in. He was so lucky to have her, yet he was cursed with her as well. True, a demoness should be stubborn in order to take what her mate gave her, but they were also supposed to be submissive after their mate gave an order. Kagome wasn't raised that way; he knew that, he needed to accept that.

 

Ryo whined again, his clawed hands reaching out, his body rolling onto its within his father's arms. The tips of his claws grazed the barrier slightly, before he laughed with happiness when it suddenly disappeared, almost breaking apart like a shattered mirror. He never noticed that his father had looked down at him in surprise, nor did he notice the fact that the tips of his claws were glowing silver, all he noticed as that his mother had sat up and looked over toward them.

 

Kagome laughed, "What took you so long? I've been expecting you for, hm forever!" She laughed again, flinging her arms into the air, before falling backwards into the flowers. The insects that had situated themselves onto the petals of many of the flowers rose around her, not wishing to be crushed by her weight as she landed onto the ground once more. Her eyes, however, watched as Sesshoumaru came toward her, his eyes still staring down at Ryo.

 

Stepping up next to her, Sesshoumaru gracefully sat down where he'd been standing, He noticed that Kagome's eyes held a glittering light behind them, and shook his head. "Kagome, this Sesshoumaru is very disappointed in you."

 

"Really?" she mocked. "Well, this Kagome is disappointed in you, as well, mate."

 

"How so?"

 

"I expected you sooner. Apparently you didn't care where I was, and merely decided to let whatever youkai came by to whisk me away to some unknown place while you took your merry time finding me."

 

"Is that all?" he asked.

 

She glared at him, before sighing once again, closing her eyes against the sun. It was almost too bright. Now that she in the sun she remembered how bright it was to the youkai eye, and she almost wished she'd stayed inside. Almost. "Hai." After saying that a small bundle was placed into her arms, and she looked down to find Ryo reaching out toward her.

 

"He appears to have bonded with you the fastest," Sesshoumaru said.

 

Kagome reached her fingers out, allowing them to pluck a flower from the ground, before twisting it in front of the pup's face. She listened to him giggle and laugh, before asking, "Does that upset you?"

 

"Iie." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, saying, "The time will come when he will bond with me as this Sesshoumaru did with his own father. Until then it will be good for him to bond with you."

 

"What if he does not take to the life of a youkai prince? What if he does not wish to fight and grow stronger?"

 

Sesshoumaru smiled toward her, "Then I shall accept that when the time comes. Besides, Kagome, there will be other pup's between us. One of them will take to the life being a taiyoukai will give them. Whether it is male or female, it does not matter in these times. However, if that does happen he is still youkai, and he shall take to the life of blood and killing, whether he wishes to take the life of another or not, he will simply have to learn how to control himself more than this Sesshoumaru has. More so than even you have.

 

"When the day comes to pass he shall choose, and if he doesn't wish to rule than another of our pup's shall step up to take his place. If he does, that is his decision. My father allowed that much from me, and I shall allow him to choose as well," he reached out and once aside the pup's bangs, "I shall approve of whatever he chooses. Hopefully, however, the boy shall decide to tell me what he wishes to have and do, instead of feeling the need to hide it from me."

 

Smiling again, Kagome closed her eyes, before giving a large yawn. Her eyes fluttered open a little to see Sesshoumaru leaning over until his face was directing above hers, as she allowed her smile to slip to a softer one. She felt the calm aura from her pup, and nearly slipped into the land of dreams before her mate's voice caught her within its net just before she hit the final depth.

 

"This Sesshoumaru believes it is time to return now, Kagome," Sesshoumaru whispered.

 

"Mm, can't we stay here a bit longer?" Kagome mumbled, her eyes opening a bit.

 

He scowled, "I shall bring you back within a few days, Kagome. Until then this Sesshoumaru wants you to rest, do you understand?"

 

"H-Hai..." she yawned again.

 

"Good," he whispered. "Now, go to sleep my mate."

 

Almost like his voice had control over her body she fell into the land of dreams upon his command. She didn't realize that he soon lifted her and her pup into his arms, nor did she realize that he began walking back to the Palace Moon. She didn't know that Ryo cuddled next to her, blinking up at her before falling into his own dreams. She didn't know that soon Sesshoumaru reached the gates and moved past both her guards, both of them confused about why they weren't going to punished. It was the same with the fact that she didn't even know about another little pup who would grow up into a man, yet was fighting within himself each and everyday. No, she didn't know that, but she knew that she was happy at that moment, and that was all she cared about.


End file.
